


When Did My Teammates Turn Into a Bunch of Chicks!?

by RT_Smut



Series: When Did My Teammates Turn Into Guys!? [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, POV Multiple, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, and Blake discover that Yang has been replaced with a male version of herself! Surely nothing bad will happen if they let him stay with them for a while. My commissions are open! Feel free to message me on Twitter @RT_Smut or email me at smutrt@gmail.com if you're interested.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Velvet Scarlatina/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When Did My Teammates Turn Into Guys!? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Yin Xiao Long was awoken by a peculiar smell infiltrating his nostrils. It was a really girly smell, which made no sense because he fell asleep in his own bed the previous night and didn’t bring any girls back to his dorm room. He thought that maybe one of his teammates happened to bring someone back but when he opened his eyes there was nobody in the room. 

Not only that, but the room looked slightly different than he remembered. The first thing he noticed was the smell, it was a combination of strawberry and lilac. The only reason he recognized those scents in the first place was because he had a couple of girls he regularly slept with that would suck his dick if he bought them those specific scents as perfumes. The scents were so overwhelming to him that he thought his teammates had played a prank on him and emptied a couple of bottles of perfume all over his bedsheets while he slept. 

The next thing Yin noticed that was different was the bed sheets on all of the bed, particularly Whittaker’s bed. Yin knew that Whittaker was from a rich family and thought himself as some sort of prince but he never went as far to hang up a sheer white cover around his bed to make it look like a D.I.Y. canopy bed; something like that would be way too girly, even for his tastes. Rudy’s bed looked the same, a complete mess and covered in women’s clothing. He couldn’t see Blake’s bed as it was directly underneath his so he had no idea if it was any different. Which led him to his own bed. Nothing was immediately amiss and was about to shrug the minor differences in the room as him suffering from one too many hangovers. He put his hand underneath his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. 

Yin started to panic as he felt nothing underneath it. He sat up in bed and threw the top pillow to the side. “Where the fuck is it!?” He shouted as he stared at the empty space. 

He threw away the second pillow as well. Still nothing. He then started tearing up the bed sheets, throwing the blanket and bed sheet onto the floor. He hopped out of bed and lifted the mattress. Still nothing. 

“Rudy you son of a bitch! I swear to God if you took my shit again…” He trailed off as he started tearing apart what he thought was Rudy’s bed. 

After finding nothing yet again Yin shouted in frustration. “Where the fuck is my shit!?” He shouted. 

He then heard some voices on the other side of the door. As they got closer he could make out that the voices belonged to a couple of women that he didn’t immediately recognize, which he found odd. At this time of morning it was odd for there to be people not from this dorm in the building and since he already had his way with all the women in this entire building he was curious as to who was there. 

“Shit! Did Beacon get some new ass!?” Yin asked himself. 

He instantly forgot what he was looking for as he became interested in these unfamiliar female voices. He looked down at what he was wearing, which was only a pair of black boxers that didn’t even go halfway down his thighs. His morning wood was straining against the fabric clear as day. The head of his cock was tucked into the waist of the underwear and was just barely not sticking out. 

Yin shrugged and headed for the front door. He had seduced women with less clothing on before and was confident in his abilities. He walked to the door and was about to open it when the door opened itself. 

He jumped back to avoid being hit by the door as it opened. In walked three young women that Yin found both incredibly attractive and very familiar at the same time. 

“Ruby, I’ve told you time and time again you cannot mix our laundry together!” 

“Why not Weiss? Our laundry gets done so much faster this way!” 

“Yeah! And now all of my good clothes are ruined!” 

“I have to agree with Ruby on this one, Weiss. We saved plenty of time that could be better spent training.” 

“Shut up Blake! Everything you wear is black!” 

Yin finally spoke up as the women hadn’t noticed him yet. “Hello ladies. What brings you to my humble abode this fine morning?” 

Ruby and Weiss screamed for several seconds, forcing Yin to cover his ears until they were finished. “Who are you and how did you get into our room!?” Weiss shouted. 

Yin gave them a confused look. “What are you talking about? This is my room!” 

“Alright, it’s clear that you’ve suffered some sort of head trauma.” Weiss said. “Listen to me very carefully: This is not your room, whoever you are -”

“Yin.” 

“At least you remember your name. Fine, Yin, this is not your room. This room belongs to team RWBY, which you are most definitely not a part of.” 

“What are you talking about!? Of course I’m a member of team RWBY!” Yin shouted. 

Ruby hid behind Weiss and Blake took a step forward and put her hand on her weapons as Weiss continued to speak. “Look. If you don’t leave this room in the next five seconds things are going to get ugly.” 

Yin sighed. “Why’re you talking to me like I’m the crazy one!? This is my room! I’ve been going to Beacon for a while now!” 

“Ruby gave him a curious look and then turned to Weiss and said, “It looks like he thinks he’s telling the truth. Maybe we should hear him out?” 

Weiss placed her hand on her weapon as well and started looking around the room. “Hey, has anyone seen Yang?” She asked. 

“Wasn’t she sleeping in after her mission last night?” Blake said. 

“You’re right!” Ruby said, “Where is she?” 

“Yang?” Yin said to himself. “What does she look like?” He asked the three girls. 

“Why do you want to know?” Weiss asked, tightening her grip on her weapon. 

“Maybe I can help you find her.” He stated. 

“Do you really expect us to believe you after barging into our room?” Blake asked. 

“Barging in!? I woke up in here you dumb bitch!” He shouted. 

Weiss and Blake drew their weapons and pointed their tips at Yin. “What did you just call her?” Weiss asked. 

“Wait!” Ruby shouted. 

Everyone turned to look at her. 

“Yin… Yang… Hmm... Yin, do you have any siblings?” Ruby asked. 

Yin raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Uhh, yeah? I got a younger brother named Rudy. What’s it to you?” 

Ruby nodded her head and said, “Rudy… Rudy… And you said you had teammates? What were their names? Their full names, this time.” 

“What are you trying to do Ruby?” Weiss asked. 

“I’m the leader here! Just trust me, alright?” 

Blake and Weiss slightly lowered their weapons and Yin continued to speak. “Let’s see, Whittaker Schnee and Blake Belladonna.” 

“And would I be correct to assume that your last name is Xiao Long and Rudy’s last name is Rose?” Ruby asked. 

“Yeah… How the fuck did you know that?” Yin asked. 

“One more question. When you woke up this morning you didn’t see anyone else in here right? Particularly anyone with blonde hair like yours?” 

He shook his head. “No, I definitely would have remembered if I woke up with a woman in the room. Now can you answer my question? How the fuck did you know my and my brother’s name?” 

“I got it!” Rub exclaimed. She pointed a finger at Yin and declared, “You and Yang have switched places!” 

Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby like she had suddenly grown a second head. “You have lost your mind.” Weiss said, “What do you mean they switched places?” 

“Okay, I know how crazy this is gonna sound but just hear me out! So Yin and Yang are from, like, alternate worlds and there must have been a break in the space-time continuum and that’s how Yin ended up here!”   
“Yeah! That must be it!” Yin interjected. He looked at Ruby and said, “Wow, you’re pretty fuckin’ smart, aern’t you?”   
Ruby blushed and looked away from Yin and said “Well, I don’t know about _that_.”  
Weiss placed her free hand on Ruby’s shoulder and said, “Focus, Ruby.”   
“Gah! Sorry!” Ruby yelped. 

“Anyway, Ruby, how many times have I told you no comics before bed?” Blake asked. 

“Well, if either of you have a better theory then go ahead and say it instead of making fun of me!” Ruby shouted. 

“The more likely theory is that Yin here is working for Roman Torchwick and on Yang’s mission last night she got herself captured and Yin was sent to take her place. Although that doesn’t explain how he looks so much like her…” Weiss said. 

After she finished speaking she lowered her weapon, stepped a bit closer to Yin, examined his features closely. Weiss found it astounding how much Yin looked like Yang. He had the same flowing, golden locks she had, which extended about halfway down his back. Even his face was built similarly to Yang’s. He had the same purple eyes she had. The biggest differences were the five o’clock shadow on the lower half of his face and his chin was much more prominent than Yang’s. He also kept himself in great shape. Being almost naked, Weiss was able to see nearly every muscle on his body. She blushed and quickly looked away as her eyes were drawn to the large bulge in his boxers.   
“Whoa there princess,” Yin chuckled, “If you’re gonna get that close to me I’ll need a kiss from you.”   
Weiss started blushing furiously as she jumped back to where she was standing before. She held her weapon back up, pointing the tip just a couple of inches away from Yin’s face.

Yin chuckled again, “Relax princess, I was just joking! Anyway, you said the name Roman Torchwick? You mean Romona Torchwick, right?” Yin asked. 

“Wait, so Roman Torchwick for you is a woman?” Blake asked. 

Yin nodded. “Oh yeah, no doubt about it. Sexy redhead with huge tits. Ring any bells for you?” 

“No, of course not! Roman’s a guy!” Ruby exclaimed. She thought for a few seconds before speaking again, “So the alternate world you’re from I guess everyone’s gender is swapped from ours.” 

“RUBY! THAT’S COMPLETELY -” 

“Not out of the realm of possibility.” Blake said, interrupting Weiss. 

“You agree with her too!?” Weiss shouted, looking at Blake. “Can’t you see this is all a part of Torchwick’s plan!?” 

“If this really was his plan, don’t you think he would have sent his goon with a bit more clothes?” Blake said, gesturing to Yin.   
“You know, I don’t have to be the only one here just wearing underwear.” Yin said as he winked at Blake.  
Blake rolled her eyes and smiled at Yin’s comment. “Such an idiot…” She whispered to herself.

Weiss sighed. “We still don’t know what happened to Yang! Or how to get her back.” 

“I could always stay here and help you girls figure this out.” Yin offered. 

“Oh no. You still need to leave this room! I can’t trust a brute like you to be alone in a room with Ruby.” Weiss said. 

“I can take care of myself!” Ruby shouted at Weiss. “Besides, we have practical exams this week and we need a four-person team to do them, otherwise we’ll fail.” 

“Damn it!” Weiss cursed, “You’re right. I trust you know how to fight Yin?” 

“Of course. What do you take me for?” He asked as he punched the palm of his left hand. 

Weiss walked right up to Yin’s face and said, “Listen to me you demon, you’re only staying here because we need you for our exams and to get Yang back here. If you try  _ anything _ with any of us, I promise you will regret it.” 

“Alright, fuck. I got it princess.” Yin said. 

“I’m glad we all understand each other.” Weiss said as she backed off of him. 

“I guess you can use Yang’s bed for the time being.” Ruby said. 

Yin could barely contain his excitement. He had just woken up and already he was going to be sharing a room with three incredibly hot girls. He had no intention of listening to Weiss. He turned away from the girls back to his new, temporary bed in order to hide his throbbing erection. As much as he wanted to fuck them right here and now he didn’t want to be on the business end of their weapons when he was still unequipped. For now, he would bide his time and play along with his new team and wait for the perfect moment to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Yin had been with team RWBY for almost a week now. He considered trying to get with this new team RWB but eventually decided against it, for the time being, anyway. He knew with these women they would eventually come around and start begging for his cock but he had to put the work in first to get them to trust him. And normally waiting wasn’t too bad for Yin as he usually had at least one person to have sex with in the meantime. But now, he had nothing. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all agreed to never leave Yin alone, fearing what would happen if they let someone like him alone in this world. Because of that, Yin hadn’t been able to even masturbate as much as he needed. His sexual frustration had nearly overtaken every facet of his personality by this point. If he didn’t get to cum soon he was about to forego his plan on seducing the three girls and just fuck them anyway.

Yin was incredibly excited when the three girls were about to go on a mission without him. It wouldn’t be sex, but Yin would finally get to jerk off in peace. With nobody in the room he would be able to get as loud as he wanted as he jerked off. His cock was getting hard just thinking about masturbating. 

All of his hopes were dashed as Blake and Weiss simply left without Ruby. He tried thinking of other things to get his mind off of masturbating but it was way too difficult for him in his current state. It certainly didn’t help matters that Ruby just wouldn’t shut up.

“I’m so bored!” Ruby shouted to nobody in particular as she plopped down onto her bed. 

Yin sighed, trying to suppress his frustration. “I know. That’s the fifth time you’ve said that today.” 

“Because it’s true! Why did Blake and Weiss have to leave me here?” Ruby whined. 

Yin was nearing the edge of his patience with Ruby. He clenched his teeth together and said, ”If you weren’t too busy playing on your phone you would remember them telling you they were going to check some warehouse downtown and look for Yang. They tried asking you to come with them but you said something about ‘needing to grind out loot boxes’ or some shit.” 

“You don’t get it Yin! If I didn’t grind out this event in my mobile game I wouldn’t have been able to get the summer outfits for my characters for a whole year!” Ruby exclaimed. 

Yin sighed again. “You remind me so much of my brother…” 

Ruby sat up in her bed and looked at Yin. “You have a brother?” 

“Yeah, Rudy. What’s it to you?” Yin asked. 

“Wow! That’s really close to my name! What’s he like?” 

“Well, he’s kinda like you actually. He’s the leader of our team, short, dark red hair like you, annoying…” Yin said. 

“Hey! I’m not annoying!” Ruby argued. 

Yin looked at Ruby and said, “You are when you’re bored, that’s for damn sure.” 

Ruby looked at the floor and mumbled, “I’m sorry for annoying you.” 

Yin’s expressions softened. He couldn’t help but see his brother as he saw Ruby’s face drop. Yin had seen Rudy make that face countless times when they were kids, and every time he would feel terrible about whatever he did to make him have that look on his face. Yin’s guilt only compounded with the frustration he was feeling before. 

“Argh! Fuck!” Yin shouted. 

“Ah! I’m sorry Yin! Please don’t get angry! How can I make you stop being so angry with me?” Ruby asked. 

Yin took a deep breath and sat up on his bed. “Do you wanna go somewhere?” He asked. 

Ruby gave him a confused look. “Sure? Where did you want to go?” She asked. 

“I don’t know if everything’s different here than where I’m from so I think it’d be easier if you decided where we should go.” He said. 

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Can we go into Vale? There’s a new arcade that just opened up that I wanted to check out!” 

Yin chuckled, “Sure, we can do that. Let’s go.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” Ruby asked, skeptical of Yin’s offer. 

“I need to get out of this room!” Yin shouted. “I need to do things to distract myself.” 

“Distract yourself from what?” Ruby asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Ruby. So, are we going or not?” 

“Y-Yes!” Ruby answered, jumping out of her bed. “Let me grab my wallet and keys.” 

Yin stood up as well, he found the clothes Weiss had procured for him and started getting dressed. The only outfit Yin had was a regular Beacon student uniform, which he hated wearing, so he mostly just wore his underwear while he was in the room. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all tried to get Yin to at least wear pants but when they knew that wasn’t going to happen they let him wear whatever he wanted. They ended up avoiding looking at Yin unless it was absolutely necessary and were grateful that he wasn’t insisting on being naked around them. 

Yin decided not to wear the jacket with the uniform and just wore the white dress shirt with his black pants. Ruby was already wearing her combat uniform and chose to wear that as she and Yin went out. 

“Hurry up!” Ruby shouted at Yin. 

“Give me a minute, will ya? I’m not used to doing up buttons.” Yin said as he struggled with the higher buttons on his shirt. 

“Let me do those.” Ruby said as she stepped in front of Yin and began doing up his buttons. 

Yin looked down at Ruby. He thought that this was a good angle to see her from; down below, with her face level with his chest. 

_ If only she was a little lower _ . Yin thought to himself as Ruby finished doing up the last button on his shirt. 

As soon as Ruby was finished Yin placed the palm of his hand on top of her head and tousled her hair.   
“What’s this for?” Ruby asked, holding back a smile. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for swearing in front of you earlier.” He said. 

“It’s fine. Now come on! Let’s go now!” Ruby said as she stepped away from Yin and opened the door to the dorm. 

“Lead the way.” Yin said as he followed Ruby out the door. 

  
  


*****

Ruby was incredibly happy to finally be doing something that she wanted to do. She thought she would be able to do that when she became the leader of her team but quickly found out that she had to do a lot of boring things like; attending class, and coming up with new battle strategies. 

Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement when she and Yin walked into the arcade. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been in one. She immediately made her way to one of the shooting video games and was about to start playing when she looked back at Yin and stopped. The last time Ruby was at an arcade was when her sister brought her and they spent the whole day playing games together. As happy as Ruby would have been playing by herself it would have felt like there was something missing if she was just playing by herself. Plus, Yang always carried her through the shooting games and wondered if Yin was just as good. Ruby thought that since Yin and Yang were, in theory, the same person, they would have similar abilities. There was only one way for Ruby to find out. 

She went back and tugged on Yin’s wrist. “Come on!” She said. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“Come play with me!” 

Yin sighed, “Do I have to?” 

Ruby looked up at him. “Please?” 

Yin looked down at her. He could see Ruby’s modest breasts protruding out of her chest. They looked like they were barely being contained by her outfit. His cock started to throb. He was so horny. But, as much as he wanted to get off he couldn’t bring himself to fuck Ruby. She reminded him too much of his brother. In the same vein, Yin couldn’t deny the pleading look on her face. 

“Fine.” Yin said, looking away from Ruby. 

“Yay! This way!” Ruby exclaimed as she led Yin to the game. 

Since Ruby was the one paying for each game the two of them didn’t leave the first game for almost three hours. Ruby was incredibly impressed with how well Yin did. He might have been even better than Yang at these kinds of games. When she looked over at Yin she could see that he was having almost as much fun as she was. She thought it was cute the way he would slightly stick his tongue out of his mouth when he was focusing on either an incredibly tricky shot or when they were dealing with a very large group of enemies all at once. 

“Wow! You’re really good at this!” Ruby said to Yin in between games. 

“Thanks,” Yin replied. “I haven’t played this game before but I know my way around guns.” 

“Really!? When did you learn how to use guns?” Ruby asked. 

“I asked Ren when we first met if she could teach me to use her weapons.” Yin explained. 

“When did you meet Ren? You’ve been in our room this whole time.” 

“I meant  _ my _ Ren. I figured saying ‘she’ would’ve been enough of a clue for you.” Yin said. 

“Ah! I’m sorry! It’s hard getting used to the fact that there’s two of everyone now. Especially when they have the same names. So what’s everyone like in your world?” Ruby asked, not stopping for a breath between thoughts. 

“You sure are curious.” Yin said, “Are you gonna put another token in or not?” 

“I wanna talk to you, though! It’s not every day you meet someone from another freaking world!” Ruby said as she nearly dropped her gun from excitement. 

Yin chuckled. “If you’re gonna keep asking me stuff I’m gonna need a drink. How about you? You want anything?” 

“Sure! Can I get a diet cola?”

“You got it. You stay here and make sure nobody takes our place.” Yin said as he left Ruby alone at the machine. 

“Got it!” 

_ Yin’s not such a bad guy. _ Ruby thought to herself as she watched him walk away. She thought that while he came off as a bit rude at first, especially how he was dressed when they first met, but as time went on Ruby started to see more of her sister in Yin, particularly with his mannerisms. He would sit and read the same way as Yang and he even slept in the same positions as Yang (not that Ruby would ever admit to watching him sleep). Yin even had a very similar cadence to Yang when he spoke. The only difference really was that his voice was much deeper than hers. On top of learning more about Yin’s life, Ruby wanted to find out how much like Yang Yin was. If the worst case scenario happened and he was stuck here she was considering adopting him as her older brother if the only difference between the two was their gender. 

Ruby smiled as she thought about the potential future she would have with Yin as her older brother. She squealed in delight as she thought of Yin threatening her future boyfriends if they tried anything on her. 

“It wouldn’t be so bad if he stayed.” Ruby said to herself. “Speaking of which, where is he? He’s been gone for a while now.” 

*****  
  
Yin sighed in relief as he finally left Ruby’s sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a girl for so long without trying to fuck her. His cock was aching for release and he was starting to not care if Ruby was the one to help him out. But, if he was going to get through the rest of the day with her, Yin was going to need some help, if only to answer all of Ruby’s questions without snapping at her and making her run away. He knew if that happened and Weiss and Blake found out it wouldn’t be too long before they kicked him out of their room. 

Yin walked up to the counter and asked, “You guys serve alcohol?” 

“Yes we do sir, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you for I.D.” The cashier said. 

“Of course.” Yin said as he pulled out his fake I.D. and handed it to the cashier. He was grateful that was the one thing that happened to come with him to this world aside from his underwear. He had no idea what it was doing in his underwear in the first place but he knew better than to question a good thing. He was still a little upset that the weed he had underneath his pillow didn’t make it though. 

The cashier looked at the I.D. and back at Yin a couple of times, squinting her eyes at him to see if the picture on the card matched. 

“It’s so weird that it’s only the beautiful women that think my I.D. is a fake.” Yin said, looking the cashier in the eyes. 

She rolled her eyes and blushed and handed Yin back his I.D. “What will you have?” She asked. 

“Can you get me a rum and coke, make it a double. And a diet coke as well.” He said. 

“Coke? I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said. “Did you mean cola?” 

“What? Yeah, sure, whatever.” Yin said. 

_ Do they really not have coke here? _ He asked himself as he paid. Yin received his drinks in record time and started making his way back to Ruby. 

He took a couple sips from his drink and could instantly feel its effects. It had been a week since he last drank and had lost some of his tolerance. After the few sips he took Yin felt much more relaxed than earlier. He took another swig from his glass and finally made his way back to Ruby. 

“I’m back!” Yin shouted. 

“Finally! What took you so long?” 

“The line was long! Nothin’ I can do about it pipsqueak! I’m here now so let’s play another game!” 

*****  
  
The two of them played for another hour or so, Ruby asking him questions all the while. He told her all about the people from his world, and wished that he hadn’t. From what Yin told her, all they did was have sex and do drugs all day long. Despite the numerous times Ruby tried getting Yin to stop speaking he would just go on and on. At first, Ruby wondered what had changed in Yin to make him so much more outgoing than before then she noticed how into the game he was getting. He continued to talk about whatever was on his mind as he effortlessly took out the enemies in the earlier levels. But time went on and they advanced to more difficult levels, more and more of his focus was going from Ruby to the game. While Ruby was grateful that he had finally stopped talking about vulgar things it was instead replaced with shouts of joy whenever they would win and anger when they would lose. After a while Ruby started to notice everyone who passed by them was looking at Yin and they would stop and watch if he started shouting. It didn’t take long for Ruby to spot someone else in a Beacon uniform watching them.

“Well that was fun!” Ruby said as she hurriedly put down her gun.

“One more round! Come on!” Yin shouted, his voice near the top of his lungs. 

Ruby grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the arcade. “Nope. We’re done here. Let’s go somewhere more quiet.” 

“Aw, but I wanted to keep playing!” 

“We can come back tomorrow.” Ruby said as she pulled Yin out the door. 

“Are you taking me home?” Yin asked as he started to sulk. 

Ruby sighed, “No. I can’t imagine how Weiss will feel if she finds I let you out of the dorm all day. I need more time to think of a possible reason as to why I had you out all day.

“Then why did we have to leave the arcade?” Yin shouted. 

“You were being too loud! Everyone in there was looking at you!” 

“So what? Let them look.” 

“I don’t need rumors of me going around being associated with a boy from school.” Ruby said. 

“What’s wrong with people thinking we’re dating?” Yin asked. 

“Let’s just go somewhere quiet. How about a movie?” Ruby suggested, her face turning red. 

“Sure! What’cha got playin’ in this world?” Yin asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll find out when we get there.” Ruby said as she led Yin by the wrist again. 

Ruby started to understand how Yang felt whenever she was being loud and annoying when they were younger. If Ruby ever got to see her sister again the first thing she would do is apologize for how much trouble she caused over the years. 

It took much longer than it should have for the two of them to reach the movie theater, despite the fact that it was just down the road from the arcade. Ruby had to fight Yin every step of the way as he made a game out of getting Ruby to let go of him and running away. She had no idea what had gotten in Yin to make him so energetic. Thankfully Ruby had her semblance and was able to catch him before he got too far but the effort was exhausting. She was just about ready to collapse by the time they reached the theater. 

“So, what movie do you want to see?” Ruby asked. 

“I dunno. You decide.” Yin said. 

“Alright then. I guess this one, Torna-Doe. Something about a windy female deer I guess. ” Ruby said, pointing to its movie poster. 

Yin just gave her a big thumbs up and they continued further into the theater. Thankfully, Yin was much better behaved once they were inside. Ruby figured he must have tired himself out with all the running around he just did. 

“You mind if I grab the drinks?” Yin asked. 

“Please do!” Ruby said a bit harsher than she was intending. 

Yin headed for the concession area and Ruby headed into the theater where she found a couple of seats close to the exit in the front row and sat down. She knew that since Yin was getting her a drink she would drink it all before the previews were over and she would have to go to the bathroom at some point. Ruby put her head back and tried her best to relax while Yin was away. She closed her eyes and just listened to the previews before the movie. 

Before she knew it she felt someone plop down on the seat next to her, causing her to open her eyes. It was Yin, and he had placed a large drink in each of their cup holders. Ruby blushed, she felt that Yin was too close to her. She could feel his heat emanating from his body. She had never been this close to a boy before. Ruby briefly considered making him sit in another seat but knew she told herself she had to keep a close eye on him in case he tried messing with anyone else. 

“You wouldn’t believe how long the line was!” Yin said. 

“Be quiet! The movie’s about to start!” Ruby harshly whispered. 

Surprisingly to Ruby, Yin immediately shut up and started watching the movie. It was the first time since leaving the arcade he listened to something she said without arguing. She took a sip out of her drink and started watching the movie. 

Ruby scrunched up her face as she swallowed her drink. It tasted like someone had poured an entire bottle of medicine in her cola. She leaned over to Yin and whispered, “I think you got the wrong drink.” 

“I can’t go back now, the movie’s started!” Yin whispered back. 

Yin was right, Ruby couldn’t leave either as she didn’t want to block anyone’s view of the screen. Plus, she was incredibly thirsty so she just stomached whatever drink Yin had brought her. 

After taking a couple more sips Ruby felt a warmth start to spread from the core of her body and slowly start going outwards. It felt nice. That warmth soon spread to her head and she started feeling  _ really good _ . She started giggling and laughing out loud at every joke in the movie, no matter how lame it was. Yin soon joined her in her laughter and the two of them were pointing and laughing at the movies with no regard for being quiet. 

After about an hour into the movie Ruby had finished half of her drink and was still howling like a madman at the film, despite the numerous times the people around them told her and Yin to be quiet. They didn’t stop shouting until someone in a uniform came up to the two of them and said, “I’m sorry but you’re causing a disturbance for the other viewers and I’m going to have to ask you two to leave.” 

“No way! I-I paid for this movie and I’m gonna watch it!” Ruby shouted. 

“Nah, come on Ruby,” Yin said as he grabbed her hand, “We don’t need these losers or their damn movie anyway!” 

“Yeah!” Ruby agreed. 

Yin jumped out of his seat and pulled Ruby up with him. As soon as she stood up it felt like her head weighed a hundred times more than her body and she started wobbling and almost fell back into her seat. Yin managed to catch her and keep her upright. 

“The exit is to your left.” The usher said. 

“I know how to read dumbass.” Yin said as he continued to hold up Ruby and lead her out the door. 

  
*****

  
They walked out into an alley. Yin was somewhat buzzed but clearly not as gone as Ruby was. He knew that if he let go of her she would immediately fall onto the ground. He was shocked by how much of a lightweight she ended up being. After all, he only poured two shots of rum into her large drink which for him, would have had no effect. He thought for someone who had never drank before that amount would be just barely enough to get buzzed, not get completely hammered. Now it was Yin’s time to panic. He couldn’t bring her back to Blake and Weiss in this condition. He had to think of some way to pass the time. Something he and Ruby could do with her drunk like this. 

“H-Hey Yin!” Ruby drunkenly shouted. 

“Yeah?” 

“You were *hic* you were tellin’ me about sex earlier, right? What’s that like?” Ruby asked. 

Yin looked down at Ruby. Her mouth was hanging open and she was drooling and looking down at what Yin thought was his crotch. He had momentarily forgot how horny he was while he was in the theater but seeing that look on Ruby’s face forced all those feelings to come rushing back. He immediately became completely sober as his cock started to harden. He watched Ruby’s mouth as a bit of drool started dripping out of her mouth and making her bottom lip wet. Yin’s cock throbbed in his pants. He wished more than anything to have those lips wrapped around his cock. At this moment, he didn’t see Ruby as a little sister and instead saw her as a woman needing to be used. 

“Do you really want to know what sex is like, Ruby?” Yin asked. 

“Uh-huh.” She answered, still staring at his crotch. 

“Here, I’m going to put you down on your knees, ready?” 

“Uh-huh” Ruby repeated. 

Yin walked over to the wall across the alley from the theater and gently placed Ruby on her knees. Standing right in front of her and looking down at her like this was driving Yin crazy. He didn’t waste any time in unzipping his pants and pushing them past his knees, letting his throbbing erection spring free and lightly smack Ruby in the face. She didn’t react much as Yin rested his massive erection against her cheek. Yin began breathing heavily as he started by thrusting his cock against Ruby’s right cheek and then slowly moving his shaft closer and closer to Ruby’s lips with each thrust before finally he was thrusting his cock against the center of her soft, wet, pink lips. 

Yin groaned softly as he started thrusting faster. He was so pent up he felt like he was going to cum just from doing this. As much as he wanted to stop himself, Yin couldn’t help it. He groaned louder, placing his hands on either side of Ruby’s head and forcing her lips to press against his cock harder. He loved the way Ruby’s lips instinctively tensed up at the sudden pressure. He could feel every ridge, every crack on her lips as he thrusted faster and faster. More saliva escaped from her mouth and made her lips much wetter. The underside of Yin’s cock was soon coated by a layer of spit which made it much easier for him to thrust his cock. He looked down at her once again. Her eyes were open and staring right at his shaft as it constantly rubbed against her face. Because of how drunk she was, Ruby’s eyes were about a half second behind where it actually was, but Yin still knew that she was trying her best to keep up. 

Yin could feel Ruby’s breathing become heavier. He could feel more of her hot breath caress his cock. It didn’t take long for his entire length to be coated in its warmth, it felt very pleasant in contrast to the cool night air. It felt too good to Yin. That combined with the feeling of Ruby’s saliva and lips rubbing against his cock was putting him dangerously close to the edge. He suddenly stopped and pulled his cock away from Ruby’s lips before he came. 

After he pulled away Ruby asked him, “Is that sex? I don’t think that was sex from what you were saying earlier.” 

Yin shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. I guess I didn’t tell you about foreplay. Foreplay is basically getting the body ready for actual sex.” 

“I see… So if that was foreplay does that mean you’re ready to have sex now?” She asked. 

“A certain kind of sex, yes.” Yin said. “I want you to open your mouth, Ruby.” 

Ruby gave him a confused look. “Okay? What are you going to do?” She asked before doing what he asked.

Yin remained silent as he guided his cock to Ruby’s open mouth. His breathing became heavy once again as he held the head just a couple of inches away from Ruby’s mouth. It twitched in anticipation as Ruby started sticking her small, pink tongue out of her mouth. He couldn’t wait anymore. 

“I’m going to do this!” Yin said as he forcefully thrusted his cock into Ruby’s mouth. 

He could feel Ruby squeal against his cock as he started fucking her mouth and throat. Her high-pitched voice vibrating around his cock felt better than Yin could have imagined. Something about the frequency of her voice struck the right chord right in Yin’s core. His entire body shuddered and he moaned louder than ever, not caring if any passerbys heard, and shot a massive load of cum right down Ruby’s throat. He continued to moan over and over as he shot another massive rope of cum down her throat. He didn’t care if he choked Ruby out while he did this, Yin just needed to finish cumming. He could feel her small hands slapping against his thigh and try to desperately push herself off of him. But, when she tried to leave, Yin grabbed onto her head and forced her to stay in place and swallow the rest of his load. 

Yin had always shot massive loads of cum every time he got off but this load was especially huge after not being to cum properly for an entire week. He looked down at Ruby as he kept cumming. Her eyes were starting to roll back in her head as her slapping became weaker with each passing second. Her face was starting to turn blue as Yin could see the consciousness quickly start to fade from her, but didn’t care. He held his cock all the way in Ruby’s mouth until he felt the last few drops of cum leak out of him, at which point Yin finally withdrew his cock out of Ruby. 

She immediately tried to take a very deep breath but was quickly stopped by the cum in her throat. Ruby instead started coughing violently, bringing a copious amount of cum out with each cough. Yin watched as Ruby continued to cough up cum over and over until she started to finally catch her breath. She ended up about a quart of cum on the ground, forming a small, opaque, white puddle on the ground in front of her. Yin stood there and let her catch her breath before doing anything else. He didn’t want to go too rough on Ruby on her first outing and risk breaking her. Yin had made that mistake too many times before and he especially didn’t want to do it again when his housing was on the line. 

Once Ruby caught her breath Yin completely expected her to yell at him for going too rough on her or for making her swallow all that cum and nearly making her pass out. Instead, Ruby looked up at him and asked him, “Did that feel good?” 

Yin sighed with a huge grin on his face and said, “Fuck yes! God damn your mouth is amazing Ruby! I’ve never shot that much cum down a girl’s throat before. Not only that, but you didn’t pass out too!” 

Ruby giggled. It felt good when Yin praised her. Even though she could feel that her stomach was still full of his cum she wanted to make him cum again with her mouth, if only to hear him praise her again. Ruby sat back up on her knees and held her mouth wide open once again. 

“Oh shit! You wanna go again?” Yin asked. 

Ruby nodded. “I don’t know why, but I want to make you feel good Yin.” 

“Fuck it!” Don’t mind if I do.” Yin said as he brought his still-hard cock back to Ruby’s lips. 

He started this time by rubbing the head of his cock all around Ruby’s lips. She pursed her lips and stuck her tongue out and tried to lick his head as it made its way around her lips. Yin moaned again, loving the way Ruby’s tongue felt pressing against the underneath of his huge, throbbing gland. He watched the head of his cock as it throbbed and pulsated against Ruby’s face. He started imagining how it would look to see her face completely covered in his seed. He imagined as each rope shot out of his cock and created a white streak clear across her face. More and more ropes shooting out of him until her face was barely recognizable, at which point he would force Ruby to walk home covered in cum. That thought alone was driving Yin wild. 

But his cock craved more. Im order to cum Yin needed to feel Ruby’s warm, wet mouth completely enveloping it once more. When she was pressing her tongue against the underside of his gland Yin thrusted his cock forward into Ruby’s mouth once more. But this time was different, instead of simply thrusting his cock all the way down her throat this time and doing all the work himself again Yin felt Ruby start to wildly lick the head of his cock, swirling it all around his head. 

Yin moaned as he grabbed onto Ruby’s head again. He started thrusting his cock back and forth just in her mouth. While less than half of his cock was being pleasured at this moment, it was being more than made up for my Ruby’s tongue technique. She was giving equal attention to every inch of the parts of his cock that was in her mouth, first gliding the tip of her tongue over the area and following it up with a broad lick from the flat part of her tongue. As for the head, Ruby stuck the tip of her tongue into Yin’s urethra and wiggled it inside as much as she could. 

Yin moaned suddenly in desperation. He was so taken aback by Ruby’s incredible technique that he couldn’t help but let out such a girly noise. No girl had ever been able to do that to him before. Ruby was certainly special. He almost didn’t want to leave this world if it meant never getting a blowjob from her ever again. As long as leaving this world was still a possibility Yin wanted to make sure he didn’t regret a second he spent here. 

As much as Yin loved what Ruby was doing to him he needed the rest of his cock to be swallowed by her mouth. He dug his fingers into Ruby’s head and drilled himself all the way into her mouth once more. This time she was better prepared. She slid her tongue to the underside of Yin’s cock which allowed him to glide effortlessly down her throat. The cum she had swallowed earlier somewhat lubed her throat, keeping it nice and wet for Yin to easily thrust in and out of it. As he held his length down Ruby’s throat she started rubbing her tongue against the parts of his shaft that she could reach, which wasn’t much. Ruby could only manage to reach the lower part of Yin’s cock but not quite the base. 

Yin moaned loudly, his voice echoing through the alley once more. He could feel his knees start to buckle from the pleasure. He began wondering to himself how a virgin like Ruby, a drunk virgin at that, was able to so easily find all of his weak points when people Yin had fucked dozens of times hadn’t even come close. He grew frustrated at this realization, knowing that he might have to give this up one day. Now, that was the last thing he wanted. Yin became more desperate, feeling the need to use Ruby as much as possible before his time was up. 

He started fucking her mouth and throat much harder and faster than before. The first time he fucked Ruby’s mouth he was concerned with breaking her but knew what she could handle now, he didn’t have to hold back. He looked down as he continued thrusting and saw that Ruby was already struggling to breathe. However, that didn’t stop her from trying to continue to pleasure him. No matter how hard he fucked her throat, Yin could feel Ruby’s tongue wiggling against him. It didn’t take too much longer for Yin to cum. 

His second orgasm came out of nowhere. One second he thought he could go all night and the next he felt the first rope of cum spurt out of his cock and flow down Ruby’s throat. He moaned loudly into the cool, night air as he fed her another massive load of cum. This load was nearly as large as the first one, but not quite. Like before, Yin held the whole length of his cock inside of Ruby’s mouth and down her throat as he continued to fill her. Yin had closed his eyes and started to focus on the pleasure Ruby’s mouth and throat was giving him as he finally finished cumming again. Once he was satisfied, Yin pulled his cock out of Ruby and took a step back and looked down at her. 

That was enough to make her pass out. As soon as Yin stepped away from her Ruby crumpled onto the ground. He knelt down and checked to make sure she was still alive. Once he determined that she was alive, Yin picked her up and slumped her unconscious body over his shoulder and carried her out of the alley, but not before he pulled his pants back up and put his softening cock away. 

He started thinking to himself, if this is how amazing it felt to get sucked off by one of the female versions of his teammates then, how amazing would it feel to have his way with another one of them? He pondered this as he headed back to their dorm room. He thought about that and a good excuse as to why Ruby is the way she is.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a miracle when Yin brought Ruby back to the dorm room that Weiss and Blake hadn’t returned yet. They didn’t return until a few hours after Yin and Ruby, at which point Yin had put Ruby to bed. After Weiss asked why Ruby was already asleep Yin admitted to taking Ruby out for a day of fun where she tired herself out. He left out what he did to her in the alley beside the movie theater, for obvious reasons. While Yin received some scolding from Weiss for taking Ruby out without permission he otherwise got away scot-free. 

The next week for Yin passed by rather uneventfully, for the most part. One thing he started to notice was the fact that Ruby had become increasingly clingier to him. He first noticed it when they were doing a combat exercise with Weiss and Blake and after performing a particularly difficult maneuver Ruby first looked to Yin for his approval above her other two teammates. Since then it only escalated, to the point where Ruby was looking for his approval whenever she would do something as innocuous as remembering to brush her teeth before bed. It even escalated to the point where Ruby would start offering him more blowjobs, which he always accepted.

Yin didn’t hate this attention from Ruby. He would always recognize her efforts and even treat her to head pats every now and again. He had to admit it did feel a little awkward when Ruby would cling onto his arm and Weiss and/or Blake were watching them. Weiss just rolled her eyes and looked away from them when Ruby did that but Blake would scowl at Yin and forcefully pull Ruby off of him. 

Ruby clinging onto Yin eventually culminated in the two of them going out for lunch together at the end of a long school week, especially for Yin. Back in his world, he would skip class and read notes from a few of the girls in his classes that he was on ‘friendly’ terms with and that was enough for him to do well on the tests and exams. Every time he would wake up too hungover to go to class he would count his lucky stars that he was as smart as he was. So, having to go to class five days in a row almost drove Yin crazy from boredom. But he managed to get through it and finally got to enjoy a nice, hearty lunch with Ruby. 

He had planned on taking Ruby to a nice restaurant in Vale. Going to the city was the only way Yin could get Ruby away from her teammates in the hopes of having a repeat session of the theater. 

“This is going to be awesome!” Ruby exclaimed right before she and Yin boarded the airship. 

“You’re telling me! It’s been a while since it’s just been the two of us hanging out.” Yin said. 

“I know! This is going to be so much fun!” Ruby shouted. 

“You got your wallet?” 

Ruby checked her pockets until she found her wallet. She opened it and discovered there was nothing inside. “Ah! No! Did I really spend that much money last week?” Ruby asked herself as she turned her wallet upside down. 

“What’s wrong?” Yin asked. 

“I don’t have any money! Aw man, I was so looking forward to going out with you.” Ruby said as she started sulking. 

Yin shouted in frustration. He was looking forward to this too. The gears started turning in his head as he came up with a plan. “Hey, Weiss has money, right? Could we just borrow some from her?” He asked. 

Ruby scoffed. “Good luck with that. Despite how rich she is she’s never lent me anything. There was one time I asked her for ONE lien for a drink out of a soda machine and even then she said no!” 

Yin smirked, “I think I can talk some sense into her. Leave it to me!” Yin said confidently. 

“If you think you can get money out of her, be my guest. I’ll stay here and wait ‘cause I’ll just get in the way.” Ruby said. 

“I’ll be back before you know it!” Yin said as he started running back to the dorms. 

It didn’t take him long to get back. He was about to barge into the room when he heard shouting coming from the other side of the door. 

“What is the meaning of this Father!? I tried using my card today to buy school supplies and it was denied!” Weiss shouted.

Yin slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, being careful not to make any noise. As he peeked his head through the crack in the door his cock started to harden at what he saw. Weiss was sitting on her bed, her legs over the side of it and feet planted on the floor. Yin stared at her scantily clad body and fought the urge to touch himself right there in the hallway. She was only wearing the jacket of her school uniform and nothing else. The lower half of her body was completely bare and from Yin’s angle he could see Weiss’ entire right leg including her pale thigh. Her ass was sinking into the bed and obstructing Yin’s view of it. Plus, from his angle Yin couldn’t see Weiss’ pussy as it was being blocked by her leg. One thing he could see though was how her uniform jacket was loosely hanging on her shoulders with none of the buttons done up. Yin had to crane his neck to get a better angle but he could see Weiss’ small, perky breasts proudly protruding from her chest as she continued to argue on the phone. Yin loved the way her breasts bounced every time she would start shouting. He craned his neck to an even more uncomfortable angle to try and see more of Weiss’ body. He hoped to get a glimpse of her pussy. Right when he thought he saw the top of her slit Yin lost his balance and crashed into the room, making the door slam against the back wall of the dorm. 

Weiss’ eyes darted up and as soon as she saw Yin she crossed her legs and tried to close the jacket over her chest with her free hand. He held her scroll away from her face for just a moment and whispered, “What are you doing here!?” 

Right before Yin could answer Weiss brought her scroll back to her ear and said, “Sorry Father. That was just Ruby doing something stupid. What did you say?” 

Yin had no intention of leaving after seeing Weiss dressed so scantily. He slowly stood up and walked closer to her. Weiss started scooting back in her bed while still talking to her father. 

“Do we really need to have this conversation now, Father? Can’t I just call you back later? Ruby’s being a real pest right now.” Weiss said as she glared at Yin. 

While Yin couldn’t exactly hear what Weiss’ father was saying he could clearly hear him shouting something at his daughter. Weiss closed one of her eyes and held the scroll far away from her face until he was finished. He was shouting so loud that it even caught Yin off guard and he stopped in place and waited for Weiss’ father to finish as well. 

“I-I’m sorry Father…” Weiss quietly said. “I didn’t realize this was so important to you. Please continue.” 

She nodded her head and listened intently to what her father had to say to her Weiss was looking up at the ceiling and not paying attention to Yin. He took this opportunity to get even closer to her. He slowly tip-toed his way to Weiss’ bed before gently sitting down on it. The sudden shift in the mattress caused Weiss to look at Yin, who was now sitting so close to her that their hips were nearly touching. 

Weiss furiously blushed and looked away from Yin again while also clenching her jacket together like her life depended on it. Yin chuckled as he saw her knuckles go white from clenching so tightly. The room was almost silent aside from Weiss’ father’s voice coming through the scroll. Yin swore he could hear Weiss’ heart beat against her chest. 

Yin leaned over until his mouth was just a couple of inches away from Weiss’ ear and whispered, “What’s wrong? Nervous about being alone in a room with a boy?” 

He leaned away after he said that and Yin swore he could see steam shooting out of Weiss’ ear. She stood up so quickly that she nearly lost her balance. Once Weiss regained her composure she marched to the opposite end of the room that Yin was on and continued speaking to her father. 

“L-Like I told you many times before Father, I still completely intend on taking over the family business after I graduate. I don’t see how this has to do with my allowance?” Weiss asked as she kept her back to Yin. He assumed she was doing that to hide her embarrassed face. 

Yin quietly stood up and walked over to Weiss, being careful not to make any noise. He looked at her, she was so focused on covering her chest and getting away from him that she neglected to cover her bare ass, which was now in full view of Yin. He was taken by surprise by how tight her ass looked. It looked to Yin like Weiss worked out her ass almost every day, despite how flat it was. Her ass came down until it formed a perfect seam with her somewhat-toned thighs. As he got closer Yin noticed her ass didn’t have a single blemish or otherwise imperfection on it. He was in love with how her ass looked. 

His cock started to throb in his pants. Yin couldn’t hold it anymore. He slowly unzipped his pants and fished his length out as he closed the distance between himself and Weiss. He was so close to touching her. His cock was just a few inches away from her ass. He had no idea how she still didn’t notice him so close to her, not that he was about to complain. It looked like to Yin that Weiss was so focused on her conversation with her father that she was blocking everything else out. 

“Why do I have to ‘prove my allegiance’ to you right now!? Where is this coming from Father?” Weiss asked as she placed her hand against the wall. 

Yin grabbed the base of his cock and pressed it against Weiss’ ass. She jumped and suddenly yelped. She tried to get away from Yin but he was quick to react and grabbed her arm and swiftly pinned her to the wall. 

“What was that noise?” Weiss repeated what her father said, “Um… Ruby was messing around and dropped something.” 

Yin leaned down and whispered into Weiss’ ear, “You better stay quiet unless you want Daddy to hear.” 

Yin could feel Weiss squirm a little where she stood as soon as he said that. He wondered if the thought of her dad hearing her get fucked turned her on. It didn’t matter too much to Yin because he was going to fuck her anyway. But first, he needed to rub his cock against Weiss’ body. He had never been with a girl who kept such good care of her skin. Her ass felt so soft as he rubbed his cock against it. He started by gripping the base of his shaft and lazily dragging it against her back and forth. 

“Huh? Oh! Yes Father, I’m still here. Just… got distracted by something.” Weiss said as she looked back and watched Yin’s cock drag across her ass. 

“What would make you even say that!? Of course I don’t have a boy with me. I’m saving myself for whichever partner you decide for me when I graduate, Father.” Weiss said. 

Yin let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he pressed his cock even harder against Weiss. It felt so good. Almost like he could get off just by rubbing himself against her ass. He wondered if the rest of her body felt this good. He reached down and grabbed onto Weiss’ leg. 

“What are you doing!?” Weiss abruptly shouted as she turned her head to the side and looked back at him. 

Yin chuckled silently and brought his finger to his lips, signing for her to be quiet. Not a moment after he did that could both of them hear Weiss’ father clear as day through the scroll. 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?” He shouted. 

“I’m so sorry Father! I wasn’t talking to you. I was just talking to Ruby.” Weiss tried to explain. She held the scroll at arms length away from as her father continued to yell at her. Yin had stopped listening and carried on with what he was doing. 

He lifted her leg in the air until her foot was completely off the ground. Her other leg started to tremble slightly as it started supporting the entire weight of her body on its own. He then continued to hold onto the base of his shaft and guide his cock to Weiss’ thigh. 

“Mmm fuck…” Yin moaned softly as the head of his cock made contact with Weiss’ incredibly soft thigh. 

“Father, please listen to me!” Weiss urged. “I swear I don’t have any boys in the room with me! I even kicked Ruby out so I’m all alone in here. J-Just tell me what I can do or say to you that will convince you that I’m still devoted to this family!” 

Weiss stumbled over some of her words as she started to feel a warm liquid seep out of Yin’s cock and stain her thigh. Yin then proceeded to smear his precum all over her thigh. He moaned softly again as her thigh became more and more slippery. There were even some squishing noises whenever Yin decided to push the head of his cock into Weiss’ thigh where the precum was. 

“I-I’m fine Father! I swear! You have one hundred percent of my f-focus.” Weiss couldn’t keep her voice steady as Yin started thrusting his cock against her thigh. 

Yin grabbed onto Weiss’ hip with his hand and started thrusting against her even harder than before. Somehow, to Yin, fucking Weiss’ thigh felt almost as good as being inside of Ruby’s mouth. The velvety texture of Weiss’ skin was certainly comparable to rubbing against Ruby’s throat, especially with his precum creating a copious amount of wetness on Weiss’ skin. 

Speaking of Weiss, she was fully bracing herself against the wall as the leg she still had on the floor started to shake from having to support the entire weight of her body for so long. Yin noticed this and briefly considered giving her a break and switching to her other leg, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop for even a moment. He had established a good rhythm and felt like he was about to cum any moment. Plus, he felt like he was doing Weiss enough of a favor by not moaning. Although the main reason he wasn’t moaning was because he didn’t want Weiss to hang up prematurely. He wanted her to squirm as he used her body as he pleased. 

“Yes Father, of course I’ve been doing well in my classes. Straight A’s across the board as you requested. We’re getting our midterm grades in a few weeks so I can send you an update th-THEN!” 

Weiss yelped again as she felt Yin’s hand move from her hip and roughly grab her ass. He didn’t hold back as he dug his fingers deep into her soft, plump ass. He continued to squeeze and knead her ass as she tried her best to hide her whimpers from her father. 

“T-That was… I mean… I st-stubbed my toe Father. You know me, I always have to keep myself busy.” Weiss nervously chuckled as Yin continued to assault her. 

He loved the way her ass felt in her hand. He couldn’t help but continue to knead her ass as he continued thrusting against her thigh. Yin looked at Weiss’ other leg to see how it was holding up. 

It wasn’t doing well. It was shaking much more than before. Not only that, but it looked like Weiss was about to collapse at any moment. Yin looked back up at Weiss’ face and could see how much she was straining. Whenever she wasn’t speaking to her father she was biting her bottom lip and had her eyes closed. 

After a few more thrusts of his cock on her thigh Yin could feel another liquid form on her thigh. He looked down. It was sweat. After only a few more seconds Weiss’ entire body was trembling from her one leg holding her up. Yin knew he had to put her leg down or she would fall over and possibly expose what was happening to her father. But he was so close to cumming from fucking her thigh. He could feel the cum starting to rise up from his balls. If he was going to put her down, it would have to be now. After letting out a long and exasperated sigh, Yin reluctantly let go of Weiss. 

“Ah! Finally!” Weiss blurted out as soon as her foot hit the ground. “I apologize Father, I just received some - Ah!” 

Weiss cut herself short when she felt Yin’s thick cock rub in between her ass cheeks. Yin could hear her father saying something to her but from how Weiss was looking at his cock, she wasn’t listening to her father. She continued watching him for a few moments after her father finished speaking. It wasn’t until she heard her father yell that she snapped back to reality. 

“Yes Father! Yes I heard what you said. The twentieth of this month? I believe that day works for me.” Weiss said, agreeing to whatever her father just said to make it seem like she was listening. 

The small break Yin took from having his cock resting against her skin was enough for him to recuperate and prevent himself from cumming. The downside to him preventing himself from finishing was now he had a brutal case of blue balls. Even though he was still rubbing himself against Weiss Yin’s cock ached to the point where it was almost painful for him. As much as he wanted to ram his cock inside of Weiss he knew he couldn’t quite yet, otherwise their cover would be blown. 

Instead, Yin took to continuously rubbing his cock against Weiss’ ass. He clenched his eyes and mouth shut to hold back a moan while Weiss listened to her father speak. Every time Weiss would start to relax and focus on her conversation with her father a little too much Yin would suddenly grip her ass cheeks tighter and thrust as hard as he could, eliciting a quiet moan from Weiss every time. 

“N-Noises?” Weiss said to her father. “Father! How could you ask your own daughter if she’s - ah! - moaning?” 

Weiss tried to scold her father but Yin had thrusted his cock harder than ever and pushed the head of his cock into the small of her back. They both underestimated how sensitive that area would be. After Weiss’ initial moan from that, she had a very difficult time stopping. She held the scroll away from her face and let out a series of moans. 

Yin leaned into her ear and whispered, “You better not let Daddy hear you moan. You wouldn’t want him finding out what you’re really doing, would you?” 

Weiss moaned again, a bit louder this time. Yin could also feel her legs start to tremble, but not because of them being tired this time. He smirked to himself. He then grabbed the base of his cock once more and slid it down Weiss’ body until he passed by her asshole and made his way to her pussy. 

“Just as I thought.” He whispered. “You’re soaking wet.” 

“No I’m not!” Weiss loudly countered. 

She suddenly remembered the scroll and quickly brought it back to her face. “I’m sorry for the outburst Father - Yes. Yes. Of course I’ll resume my singing lessons after midterms.” 

That was a very close call for Weiss. As good as she was feeling she hoped Yin would stop soon. She really needed to get through this call with her Father if she was going to have any money for the rest of the school year. 

But Yin had no intention of stopping. He hooked his hands on the front of Weiss’ thighs and pulled her towards him, forcing his cock inside of her tight, wet pussy.   
Weiss had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop any moans from escaping. But, that wasn’t enough to completely silence her. She let out a few muffled mewls of pleasure as Yin’s long, thick cock filled every inch of her pussy. Thankfully she was extremely wet so her pussy had no issue accommodating Yin initially. The real test would begin when he started actually fucking her, which didn’t take too long to start happening. 

Yin grunted loudly as he started moving his cock slowly back and forth inside of Weiss. She was so tight. It was certainly much tighter than fucking Ruby’s throat. He wanted to ask Weiss if this was her first time having sex but she was busy speaking to her father still. 

“Ah! Father! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t quite catch that last bit! C-Can you repeat it please?” Weiss asked, trying to suppress another moan. 

Yin could tell she was having to expend her entire mental capacity just focusing on not moaning. He could see her covering her mouth with her hand when she wasn’t speaking to her father. Not only that, but he could also see Weiss’ entire body tremble from the neck down. He assumed she was doing that as a way to express the pleasure she was feeling since she couldn’t moan. 

“Yes Father! Add it to my calendar! I’ll do anything for you!” Weiss moaned. 

Yin started fucking her even faster. He was getting so turned on by watching Weiss having to hide her pleasure, but still refusing to hang up on her father. He figured this call must have meant that much to her. If that was the case, Yin wanted to see if he could get her to break while she was speaking to her father, so he knew how much of a whore his daughter really was. 

Yin dug his fingers into Weiss’ body and started fucking her hard against the wall, making a noticeable banging sound with each thrust, which Weiss’ father seemed to quickly catch on to. 

“That noise is just - Ah! - That noise is just someone playing loud music in the room next to us - I mean me.” Weiss quickly said, hoping to get the words out of her mouth before she moaned again. 

Weiss listened to her father speak for a few more seconds before saying, “I misspoke Father. I’m alone in the room right now since I kicked Ruby out, remember? No, like I said there’s no - AH! - No -FUCK!-” Weiss stopped speaking as she started letting more moans slip out of her mouth. 

Yin was having way too much fun. He loved the effect he was having on Weiss. He could tell she was trying to fight him and feeling any amount of pleasure from his cock with everything she had but was losing anyway. Weiss tried to match Yin’s thrusts so it didn’t feel like he was fucking her quite as hard but he caught on to what she was trying to do and purposely changed the timing of his thrusts so they would always be opposite to Weiss’.

“You want to come check up on me? Sure! Come -ah! Come whenever you want!” Weiss moaned. 

Yin moved his hands up Weiss’ toned, flat torso until he reached her small, perky breasts. 

Weiss looked back at Yin and whispered, “Please don’t! They’re really sensitive.” 

Yin saw this as an added challenge for Weiss to stay quiet. He wrapped his hands around her soft mounds and began squeezing gently; his large hands grasping her breasts, not leaving a single inch of it untouched. 

“Oh Father! Something’s come up and I have to go! Can I end the call here?” Weiss asked. She waited a few moments and listened to her father’s response before continuing to speak, “What else do you need from me!?” 

Yin could tell Weiss was so close to breaking down. She was thrusting her hips back as hard as she could, slamming her hips against his. Her face was beet red and she was panting heavily. She had to make sure to hold her scroll as far away from her face as possible to make sure her father didn’t hear. She would bring it back to her face every now and again only to say yes or otherwise agree to whatever her father wanted from her, if only to end the call sooner. Yin continued fucking her all the while, not caring as much if Weiss’ father found out and if she got disowned or whatever they were talking about. The only thing he cared about now was making himself and possibly Weiss cum. 

The more Yin thought about it the idea of making Weiss cum and having her father listen turned him on immensely. He pinched his thumb and index fingers against both of Weiss’ nipples and pressed hard against her extremely sensitive and hard nubs. 

“Oh my God! Yes!” Weiss moaned loudly. 

She barely had enough time to get the scroll away from her face as she moaned. But, with how loud that moan was, Yin wasn’t sure whether or not Weiss’ father heard that. He hoped for his own financial sake that he didn’t. Once Weiss had composed herself somewhat she brought the scroll back to her face and started listening to her father again. 

“Yes Daddy! I promise to be a good girl while at school.” Weiss moaned. After pausing for a moment and thinking about what she had just said she cleared her throat and said, “I mean… yes Father. I will -ah!- continue be a model students to my peers especially -ah!- Ruby.” 

Yin started fucking Weiss as hard and as fast as he could. No longer caring if he made Weiss moan louder. He was getting close to cumming and desperately needed to finish. While he enjoyed the past week he spent with Ruby it didn’t, and couldn’t, compare to cumming inside of a nice, tight pussy like Weiss’. He moaned as he felt the walls of her pussy briefly contract around his shaft. But, as soon as the tightness arrived, it disappeared, leaving him with the familiar feeling of her wet walls rubbing against him. He drilled his cock as deep inside of Weiss as he could make it go, which led to him pounding the head of his cock against her cervix repeatedly. 

As painful as the sensation should have been for Weiss it only seemed to drive her crazier. Sweat started pouring down her face as she bit into her arm and moaned loudly into it. Weiss made sure to keep her head facing away from her scroll to minimize the amount of noise that went into it as possible. But as she and Yin fucked with more passion by the second, keeping what they were doing a secret from her father was becoming an almost impossible feat. 

But even now, he still didn’t seem to be catching on as Weiss would continue to bring the scroll closer to her face and subsequently move it away when she had to moan and not once did Weiss get screamed at by her father. Yin and Weiss knew they shouldn’t press their luck and hang up but, at least for Yin, the fact that they could get caught at any moment and their lives would be financially ruined if they did was such a turn on. Despite the amount of times he had had sex before this, Yin had never had sex with the stakes quite this high. His cock felt electric inside of Weiss, like it was about to burst from pure sexual energy.

He had never been this horny, for this long, without cumming. He swore he could feel his dick swell to twice its original size just from the amount of cum he was storing in there. He had always shot massive amounts of cum during his orgasms but Yin knew this one was about to be something very special. He continued pounding Weiss’ cunt with everything he had. His cock had swelled so much that it was becoming more of a challenge for him to move inside of Weiss’ pussy. But that didn’t stop him from pushing through however. He kept fucking and stretching her very tight cunt until Yin brought himself right on the edge. 

“Did I earn my money Daddy!? Oh fuck! Sorry Daddy! Do I get my money back!? Oh yes! Thank you so much Daddy, you’re the best!” Weiss moaned. 

She somehow managed to hit the end call button before she dropped her scroll onto the floor. Yin moaned at the top of his lungs and pounded Weiss’ cunt a few more times before finally unloading all of his seed inside of her. 

Yin moved his hands from Weiss’ breasts back onto her hips, allowing him to force the entire length of his cock all the way to her cervix and start pouring his cum directly into her womb. After only the first rope of cum Yin shot out Weiss’ pussy was already entirely filled with cum. Each subsequent load of cum he fired out spilled out of Weiss and coated her thighs before just spilling onto the carpeted floor. Weiss looked back and saw all of the cum seeping into the fibers of the carpet, already knowing that none of it would permanently get out. 

Yin growled over and over with each additional thick, white rope of cum he shot deep inside of Weiss. By the time he was finished cumming Weiss couldn’t stand anymore. Right before she was about to fall Yin caught her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and carried her back to her own bed and laid her down. 

“How was that?” Yin asked. 

“You’re the absolute worst. You know that?” Weiss said. 

“Aw come on! You had fun, don’t lie.” Yin teased as he sat on the end of the bed. 

“My father almost caught us! Do you know what he would have done if he had?” Weiss asked. 

Yin shrugged. “No idea.” 

“I would have been disowned! That means no more money for us for the rest of the school year. We would have to get by on eating… cafeteria food.” Weiss shuddered at the thought. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t catch us though. You got your money right?” Yin asked. 

Weiss nodded. 

“So what’s the problem here?” 

“If my father ever found out…” 

“Could you imagine the look on his face!?” Yin said. 

Weiss gave him a curious look.

“Think about it! His precious, innocent daughter being corrupted by a guy like me? Explicitly going against his wishes like that? Seems kinda rebellious to me.” Yin said. 

A smile creeped across Weiss’ face. “R-Rebellious? Me?” 

Yin smiled as well. “Hell yeah! Trust me, I’ve been with some pretty freaky girls but none of them have ever gotten off to being on the phone with their parents like you. You’re actually a bad girl.” 

Weiss’ smile grew even wider. “Me? A bad girl?” 

“I bet your father would  _ kill _ both of us if he ever found out what he just did!” Yin pointed out. 

Weiss’ breathing grew heavier. “Y-Yeah… He would, wouldn’t he?” 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Yin suddenly stood up. “I have an idea, where’s your scroll?” 

“On the floor over there somewhere.” Weiss said as she lazily waved her hand in her scroll’s general direction. “What are you going to do?” 

“Just wait. This is gonna be awesome!” he said excitedly. 

Yin hopped across the room and scooped up Weiss’ scroll in one hand and quickly made his way back to where he was sitting before. 

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked. 

Before she knew what was happening, Weiss heard the sound of the camera shutter on her scroll. Her face became red with embarrassment once more. “Are you seriously taking pictures of me!?” She shouted. However, she didn’t make any attempt to stop what Yin was doing. 

A few moments later Yin held the scroll in his hand so the screen was facing Weiss. She looked at the picture on the screen and became embarrassed all over again. It was clearly a picture of her pussy as it currently was, red from use and with a copious amount of cum leaking out of it still. 

“And what’s this supposed to accomplish?” Weiss asked. 

“It should be obvious, shouldn’t it? All I have to do is send this picture to your father and show him just how badly his precious little girl ruined the family name.” Yin said with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Are you blackmailing me?” 

“It’s not so much blackmail as it’s proof of your rebellion to your father that I could easily send him at any time. In the blink of an eye your life could be over.” Yin explained. 

Weiss fel herself get a bit wet hearing that. It turned her on imagining how her father would react seeing that picture. How a guy like Yin filled her pussy with his potent seed and possibly bred her. She couldn’t help but rub her thighs together and bite her lip. 

“It’s still blackmail though…” Weiss quietly said. 

Yin was surprised that Weiss didn’t make any move to get the scroll away from him or otherwise try to delete any of the pictures he took. He looked down and saw how wet she had become and moved the scroll away from Wiess and started tapping buttons on it. 

“What are you doing now?” Weiss asked. 

“I’m keeping all of these pictures in a safe place so you can’t easily delete them.” Yin said. 

Weiss audibly moaned as she heard that. She rubbed her legs faster together and even brought her hand down to her wet pussy and started touching herself. 

“Fuck! It’s like you want your dad to find out about this.” Yin commented as he watched Weiss touch herself. 

“I’m tired of being his innocent little girl! I’m tired of always having to live up to this perfect image he imagines of me! I just want to do what I want! To be as bad as I want!” Weiss said as she continued touching herself. 

Yin raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? You want to keep being a bad girl?” 

Weiss moaned again. ‘Yes! I want to be a bad girl!” 

Yin felt his cock start to come back to life. He loved watching Weiss writhe on the bed in pure ecstasy. He climbed onto her bed fully and moved until he was on top of her. 

“So how about he be bad together again?” He suggested. 

Weiss looked into Yin’s eyes and moaned. “Yes! I want to be so fucking bad!” 

Yin’s eyes went wide for a moment and chuckled. “Wow! Didn’t realize you had such a bad mouth on you.” 

“Please fuck me Yin! I need you to fuck me so bad!” Weiss screamed. 

Yin was so focused on fucking Weiss that he forgot that he still had the scroll in his hand. He used it to take a few more pictures of Weiss’ full body, of her begging for his cock. Once he backed up the pictures, he put the scroll down on the bed and continued enabling Weiss’ rebellious streak.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed since Yin first arrived in this world. In that time he had already developed an intimate relationship with two of the members of his new team, Ruby and Weiss. While he enjoyed the time he spent with the two of them and the sex even more so, he was starting to miss the members of his old team, particularly his own Blake. Yin was always particularly fond of his Blake. Especially because he already knew everything that Yin liked when it came to sex so he didn’t have to go through the growing pains of getting used to a new partner (although for Weiss and Ruby it was well-worth the effort). Not only was the sex great with Blake, but Yin also got along incredibly well with him. They spent plenty of late nights and weekends at Beacon getting into trouble. Whether it was having sex with a couple of transfer students or breaking into a classroom and changing the grades on tests they knew Rudy didn’t do well on and stop him from getting kicked out of Beacon. 

Suffice to say, Yin and Blake were incredibly close, that’s why Yin had been actively avoiding the female Blake of this world. He saw her as a fake. An imposter. Whenever he saw her he would always be reminded that he wasn’t in his own world and that it was a very real possibility that he would never get to see his own Blake ever again, and Yin resented her for that. That’s why Yin was incredibly annoyed this Saturday morning. 

When he woke up he discovered that Ruby and Weiss were gone. He quickly stood up from his bed and saw that the only person in the room was Blake, who was in the middle of reading a book. 

“Where’re the other two?” Yin asked Blake. 

“They went to Vale to follow up on a lead about Roman Torchwick and they left me here to watch you and make sure you didn’t get into any trouble.” Blake explained without looking up from her book.

“Why couldn’t we all go together!? We’re a team, aren’t we?” Yin asked. 

“Ruby wanted it to just be the two of them. She said it was better for ‘stealth’ reasons.” Blake said. 

“When are they getting back?” Yin asked. 

Blake shrugged. “Don’t know. They didn’t say.” 

Yin sighed in frustration. “So it’s just us in here for the whole day?” 

“Looks that way. Why don’t you read a book or something? You standing there is distracting me.” 

  
*****  
  
Yin started to pace back and forth across the room, this finally annoyed Blake enough to look up from her book. That’s when she started smelling a very familiar scent coming from Yin. It was Ruby and Weiss’ scents. Blake had assumed since they were all sharing the same room all of their smells would simply overlap and all get on each other but what Blake was smelling from Yin was much more than that. It smelled like if Yin had taken a bath in each of their scents. Blake knew something had to be going on between the three of them. She tried her best to ignore all of the mounting evidence, the small glances, the excuses they made to be alone with Yin, the noises she heard in the middle of the night, but all of that combined with the overpowering smell coming from Yin, the same that she had smelled on Weiss and Ruby as well, was too much for her to ignore anymore. 

“Actually Yin…” Blake started saying as she closed her book. “Since we’re alone I would like to speak with you about something.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Yang asked in a very aggressive tone. 

“Is there something going on between you and Weiss and Ruby?” Blake asked as she stood up from her bed. 

“And what if there is? What are you going to do about it?” Yin asked, stepping closer to Blake. 

She felt a bit nervous with him being so close to him, but she knew she couldn’t back down, especially to someone like him. “I don’t think you’re good for them. You’re a bad influence.” 

“Well I wouldn’t even have to fuck them if I still had Blake here!” Yin suddenly blurted out. 

Blake was speechless for a few moments. There was a lot to unpack from that statement. Was Yin really having sex with Weiss and Ruby? It would explain the scent Blake was smelling on him. Having sex with her teammates aside, did Yin just mention her name?

“I’m right here though.” Blake said. Her face turned red as she realized the context of her words in this situation. 

“Not you.” Yin said, “ _ my _ Blake. The male one. From my world.” 

“I get it.” Blake said, cutting Yin short. 

Yin stepped even closer to Blake until he was about a foot away from her. “I don’t think you do get it!” He shouted. “Even though he was no chick, I loved fucking around with him. Do you have any idea how much I miss fucking him every day!?”   
“That doesn’t give you the right to start having sex with _my_ teammates!” Blake snapped. 

“So if you knew what we were doing why did you ask -”  
“Because I thought we could resolve this peacefully! Now though, I see that there’s no talking sense into you. You’re nothing more than a spoiled little brat!” Blake screamed. 

“Who the fuck are you calling spoiled!? Do you know what Rudy and I have gone through!? I bet it’s real fuckin’ similar to what your Yang and Ruby went through!” Yin shouted.

Blake tried to take a step back but bumped into the bed behind her. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think -”

“You’re damn right you didn’t think! Do you have any idea to suddenly lose someone you care about? Now I’ve lost my father  _ and  _ my Blake. No, it’s worse than that! It would be one thing to lose him completely but it’s even worse than that with you here! Constantly reminding me of him, of what I’m missing out on! For all I know he’s off with fucking Rudy or, God forbid, Whittaker. FUCK!”

For the first time since Blake had met Yin, she started to pity him. She had no idea how he felt right now. She started to lower her guard, dropping her arms to her sides and relaxing her muscles. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that Yin.” Blake said softly, “You’re right. I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone that close to you. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” 

  
*****  
  
Yin was feeling incredibly frustrated at this moment, more so than ever since he woke up in this world. He was overwhelmed with grief having lost Blake, maybe forever . He was also frustrated that Ruby and Weiss didn’t tell him they were leaving him alone for possibly the entire day. He didn’t get a chance to fuck either of them this morning and his cock was already hard from his morning wood. 

He looked down at Blake as he thought about her offer. It was faint, but he could see some similarities between this Blake and his Blake, particularly in the eyes and hair. They both had the same almond-shaped yellow eyes and long, silky black hair. The longer he stared at her, the more of his Blake he saw in her. While it wouldn’t be the same as his Blake, Yin was starting to think that maybe she could be a suitable substitute for the time being. 

He suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against Blake’s. To his surprise, she didn’t immediately pull away or slap him. Instead, she stood there, not reacting at all as Yin continued to kiss her lips forcefully. He then reached down and wrapped his hands around her and rested them on the small of her back. Feeling more bold at Blake’s inaction, Yin trailed his hands down lower and lower until he was completely grabbing her ass. 

He gave Blake’s ass cheeks a firm squeeze as he continued making out with her. Her ass was so incredibly plump and soft. He loved the way her fleshy mounds sunk into his fingers effortlessly. Yin couldn’t help but continue squeezing and kneading Blake’s ass as he tried forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

Blake, still seeming to be in shock from what Yin was doing to her, stood frozen in place and kept letting him do as he pleased with her body. She offered no resistance and let Yin push her lips apart and force his tongue inside. He started excitedly swirling his tongue inside of her mouth as he kept his lips pressed against hers. He licked as much of the inside of her mouth as he could, loving Blake’s taste. Even though they were different people, Yin couldn’t help but think that this Blake tasted extremely similar to his Blake, which turned him on even more. 

Yin started thrusting his hips forward, desperately trying to make contact with Blake’s body. It took a couple of tries but he finally managed to graze his crotch against her stomach. His cock throbbed as the only thing separating it from Blake’s bare, flat stomach, was his boxers. He pushed on Blake’s ass to force her body closer to his. Once it was closer he started thrusting even harder. He groaned softly into Blake’s mouth as more of his cock rubbed against her stomach. Every stroke he felt her stomach rub against almost the entire length of his shaft. Yin made sure to pay close attention to the head of his cock, prodding it into her abs with each thrust. After repeating this process a few times he couldn’t stand having a barrier between him and Blake. 

He suddenly let go of Blake’s ass and hooked his thumbs into his boxers and yanked them down in record time, without separating his lips from hers. His rock hard erection sprung free and nearly slapped against Blake’s stomach. Yin then wrapped his arms around Blake’s back and latched his hands onto her ass once more and yanked her towards him. 

Yin felt and heard Blake moan against his tongue as the intense heat from his cock was directly pressing against her stomach. He started thrusting once more against her. It was a little rough at first but it didn’t take long for precum to start oozing out of his cock and for it to create a more slick surface for Yin to thrust against. 

He moaned into Blake’s mouth. The more aroused he became, the more he stopped caring that this was a different Blake. Everything about how she felt seemed so similar to Yin’s Blake that it was becoming more difficult for him to tell the difference. Although, Yin did have to admit that this Blake definitely had a better ass. It was so much fuller and rounder than his Blake’s ass, not to his fault though. Yin’s Blake had a very toned ass but there was only so much he could do with his ass being a guy. 

Another advantage this Blake had over the male one that Yin had yet to take advantage of was her breasts. Yin opened his eyes and looked down. This Blake had rather large breasts. They were certainly larger than Ruby and Weiss’. They were heaving on Blake’s chest as she was breathing heavily over and over into his mouth. They were so close to touching Yin’s chest. 

As much as he didn’t want to, Yin took his hands off of Blake’s ass and moved them up her back until they were level with her torso where he then pushed on her back so she would move towards him, finally pressing their chests together. 

Yin moaned again into Blake’s mouth as he started thrusting his cock even harder and faster. There was so much precum on Blake’s stomach that every time Yin thrusted there was a loud squishing sound that echoed throughout the room. It was beginning to get more difficult for him to breathe as he needed more air to keep thrusting as fast as he was but his mouth was still firmly attached to Blake’s and he refused to let go. He eventually had to relent and briefly separate his lips from hers to take a couple of deep breaths and Blake did the same. 

Once he had enough air Yin reattached himself to Blake’s lips and hungrily made out with her once again. He moved his hands from Blake’s back to her hips and started slightly pushing her forward.   
  
*****  
Blake was utterly stunned by both Yin’s sudden boldness and from his seemingly complete change in attitude towards her. She had made it no secret that she didn’t like him at all from the moment he showed up to right now. But even with how she felt about him. With how much she wished she could beat him up, her body refused to move. All she could do was stand there and accept whatever Yin was doing to her. 

Right now, Yin was still shoving his tongue into her mouth and still thrusting his cock against her stomach. But now, he had started pushing her forward ever so slightly, forcing Blake to step back every now and again. There were so many things happening to her that she almost forgot to step back a couple of times and nearly lost her balance. However, she managed to flail her arms back and catch herself on something each time and keep herself standing. 

But maintaining her balance was becoming more difficult as Yin’s actions were having a greater effect on her body. She felt herself starting to sweat all over, particularly on her stomach where Yin was thrusting his cock. Her stomach felt so hot. Blake could feel some of the heat from her stomach travel down to her nether regions. 

_ There’s no way I’m getting aroused by this! _ Blake thought to herself as she took another step back. Her stomach wasn’t the only part of her body that was particularly hot. Her lips also felt like they were on fire. The intense heat from Yin’s body seemed to directly transfer from his lips to Blake’s. She was beginning to feel light-headed from the sensation. 

Adding to the heat, her body tingled pleasurably wherever Yin touched her with his large, rough hands. The coarseness of his skin contrasted with the softness of hers, which her body seemed to love. And now that Yin was changing where he was touching constantly the tingling sensations were constantly all over her body. Blake even let out another moan as Yin’s hands grazed her breasts as he was moving them from her back to her waist. 

Blake could hardly focus on anything other than what she was feeling from Yin. She couldn’t distinguish one part of her body from another. All she could feel was the heat and tingling pleasure. That’s most likely why she didn’t feel the pile of clothes behind her. She caught her ankle on the bottom of the pile and couldn’t stop herself from falling backwards onto it. Since Yin had such a tight grip on her ass at the time Blake brought him down with her. When everything was settled and both of them were certain they were alright Yin looked at Blake, who was now laying on top of her on top of the pile of laundry. 

“What happened? I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet?” Yin asked. 

Blake blushed and lightly hit him in the chest but didn’t say anything. She looked up into his eyes and realized how close he was. Not only that, but she could feel so much of him laying on top of her. She didn’t know if she was feeling hot from him, her, or if someone had turned up the heat in the room. She had become very aware of his body, particularly of where his package, which was now closer to her pussy than she would have liked. 

“So… Are we doing this or not?” Yin asked. 

Blake stopped moving once again. She had no idea how to answer that question. She didn’t know whether she truly wanted to go further with Yin or not. On the one hand, everything in her mind was screaming at her to force him off of her and beat the shit out of him. But on the other hand, her body was craving his touch. She didn’t want to be separated from him for even a moment.   
Yin looked up at the top of Blake’s head for the first time and said, "I’m gonna try something. I hope you don’t find this offensive.” 

Blake was confused as to what he was about to do that would offend her. A few seconds later Yin brought his hand on top of Blake’s head and then moved it slightly back. She braced herself, not knowing what he was about to do. Then, she felt Yin’s rough hand start scratching behind her ear. 

While she should have found this to be incredibly demeaning and humiliating, her body was absolutely loving it. She let out a cross between purr and a soft moan as Yin scratched her ear harder. 

“You like that? Aww, you’re such a good kitty!” Yin teased. 

Blake was about to scowl at him but he brought his other hand to her other ear and started scratching it as well, causing her to moan again instead. Every time Yin scratched her ears it felt like another wave of endorphins were travelling from her ears down throughout her entire body. After less than a minute of scratching both ears, Blake felt like she was in heaven. 

“Mmm, that feels really good.” Blake purred softly. 

“Good enough to get you out of these clothes?” Yin asked. 

Blake lazily nodded her head, feeling too good to care. 

She laid there on top of the laundry as Yin got to work undressing her. He didn’t have the patience to completely take off her clothes so he settled for hiking Blake’s top up until her breasts were exposed and pulling down her bottoms until her pussy was exposed. 

“Oh wow.” Yin said as he saw Blake’s smooth, hairless pussy for the first time, “And I thought cats hated getting wet.”

He reached down and touched her pussy, causing her to squirm and moan softly once again. Yin then brought his hand back up and held his fingers in front of Blake’s face and said, “Looks like you’re all ready to go. Did I really put the kitty in heat?” 

Blake declined to give him a response. 

Yin grinned. “How would you like me to take care of your little heat problem?”

Once again, Blake didn’t respond to him.

Yin cupped his hand around his ear and said, “I don’t think I quite heard you. What did you say?” 

No response.

“I think you said that you want me to stick it in you, right?” Yin said. He moved his cock closer to her pussy but still kept it a few inches away. Even from this distance Blake could feel the intense heat emanating from his cock. 

“I would never say that.” Blake mumbled.  
“You better fucking say it if you know what’s good for you.” Yin threatened. “Or do I need to pay Ruby and Weiss another visit?”   
Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe what a huge asshole Yin was. She then reluctantly said, “I want you to stick it in me.”

Yin chuckled. “There you go! That wasn’t so hard, was it?’ 

He moved his cock closer to her wet pussy and lightly kissed his head against her tight entrance. “Is this what you want?” he asked. 

“Shut up and do it already.” Blake said.

“Alright! God, you don’t have to be so pushy.” Yin said sarcastically as he finally stuck himself inside of Blake. 

She reluctantly moaned as she felt Yin completely fill her insides. The last time she had had sex was with Adam and he was nothing compared to Yin right now. All Adam cared about when they had sex was his own orgasm. He would always finish before Blake and never even think to ask if she needed help finishing as well. Blake didn’t know if Yin had the same intention but from how he was currently slamming his cock into her g-spot over and over, Blake thought she might actually get off from this whether she wanted to or not.

When Yin thrusted as far as he could inside of her Blake looked down and saw that there was still at least a full inch of him still not inside of her. Blake reluctantly moaned again. His cock was so big. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of it stretching and rubbing against her pussy walls. Blake swore as Yin fucked her faster and harder that he was going to slit her pussy apart. She could feel him already bruising the inside of her pussy. Especially so when he would slam the head of his cock against her cervix with each thrust. He didn’t seem to care if he hurt her or not, he was only focused on his pleasure. 

Yin grunted and moaned softly and started fucking her even faster. Blake threw her head back and moaned loudly once again. She was close. She was going to cum. This was going to be the first time a real cock would make her cum. She moaned again, and again. Blake couldn’t stop moaning to save her life. She didn’t care who heard her. She just needed to express how good Yin was making her feel with his huge fucking cock. 

“Yin! Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming Yin!” Blake moaned loudly. 

“Fuck! I’m cumming too!” Yin moaned. 

Blake felt a drop of sweat fall from Yin onto her stomach and that was enough to send her over the edge. Blake moaned louder than ever as her pussy clamped down onto Yin’s cock like a vice and she moaned at the top of her lungs. She couldn’t believe a cock was making her cum harder than she ever had before. Yin prolonged her orgasm by continuing to thrust inside of her as much as he could. But, after a few strokes like that Yin moaned again and came as well. 

Blake moaned and came all over again as she started feeling Yin’s hot essence flow into the deepest parts of her pussy. She swore she could also feel his cum shooting directly into her womb. There was so much of it too. Blake couldn’t remember if today was a safe day or not. She didn’t care. She only cared about feeling more of Yin’s cum fill her up. 

After the first two shots, the rest of the cum Yin shot out started spilling out of Blake and onto her thighs, quickly travelling onto the clothes underneath them. But still, Yin kept cumming. Blake couldn’t see the mess he was making but from what she could feel it was going to be an absolutely massive mess to deal with later. Blake moaned again, continuing to cum until Yin was finished, which did eventually happen. Once he finally finished cumming Yin pulled his cock out of Blake. She could feel a river of cum pour out of her as soon as he did that. The feeling alone was almost enough to make Blake cum again. 

“God damn!” Yin exclaimed as he looked at all the cum he poured into Blake. “You really got a lot of cum out of me Blake! I don’t think any girl has done that before! I guess the kitty really wants her milk!” 

Even though Blake had already had two orgasms, it wasn’t enough. She could still feel her pussy aching for more. She looked up at Yin with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Again.” She muttered. 

“Hm?” 

“Again.” Blake repeated.

Yin jumped a little in surprise. “Are you sure about that? It looks like I already pumped you full of kittens.” 

“Yes!” Blake shouted. “I want you to fuck me like the pussy in heat that I am! Make me fucking cum over and over!” 

“Well, if you’re to be my little pussycat then I need something to make sure everyone knows you belong to me.” Yin said as he started looking around the room. 

  
*****  
  
Yin was surprised when he looked in the pile of laundry underneath them and immediately found what he was looking for. He reached his hand into the cum-drenched pile and pulled out a cum-covered collar and handed it to Blake. 

“Y-You want me to wear that?” She asked, trying her best to hide her excitement. 

Yin nodded. “I need everyone to know you’re my little pet. Unless you don’t want to have sex with me anymore.”

Blake immediately snatched the collar from Yin’s hands and put it on without cleaning it. 

“Why do you have a collar here in the first place?” He asked. 

“Oh, it was a gag gift from Yang for my last birthday.” Blake quickly explained. 

“So the me in this world also wanted everyone to know that you belong to me.” Yin said.

Blake blushed. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it in  _ that _ way.” 

Yin gave her a look and said. “If you and Yang are anything like Blake and I in our world then it’s only a matter of time before you fuck the ever-loving shit out of each other. I’m sure you know the sexual tension is there.” 

“No way! There’s no way Yang also thinks of me that way!” Blake argued. 

Yin chuckled, “Hey, I’m just saying what I’m thinking.” 

“You wanna know what I think?” Blake asked. 

“Sure, go for it.” 

“I think that Yang won’t be able to satisfy me anymore.” 

Yin raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Oh really? And why’s that?” 

Blake’s face turned red and she said, “I think you know why.”

Yin chuckled, “No, I don’t know why. I need you to tell me why.”

Blake didn’t say anything. She couldn’t bring herself to. Yin waited for a few moments before speaking again.

“Does my kitty want my dick?” Yin teased as he started rubbing himself against Blake’s still-wet pussy. 

Blake responded by grinding back against Yin. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Yin said as he continued rubbing himself against Blake. 

“Kitty needs dick.” Blake quietly said.

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear. Good kitty.” Yin said as he reached up and scratched Blake behind the ear again. 

She let out a soft moan as Yin scratched her ear again. He chuckled. Yin loved how such a simple thing could have such a great effect on Blake. Speaking of which, Yin could feel his cock throb once more. He was still so horny. He couldn’t believe all the members of team RWBY he had fucked so far all had such incredibly tight holes. No girl he had fucked in his world ever came close to being as tight as them. He was addicted. 

Yin moved his hand away from Blake’s ear, much to her disappointment, and grabbed the base of his cock and pointed it down. He aimed it at Blake’s used pussy and thrusted forward, inserting as much of his cock as he could fit in a single thrust. They both moaned in unison. Yin started fucking Blake once more. This time he didn’t go slow at all, he immediately started fucking her hard and faster. The pile of clothes underneath them started to become more and more dispersed with each thrust. It didn’t take long for the pile underneath them to disperse until only a few shirts were underneath Blake, barely separating the two of them from the carpeted floor. 

Yin started grunting and moaning louder. His cock was still somewhat sensitive from cumming just a few minutes earlier. He didn’t want to cum yet though, he wanted this to last as long as possible. While Yin knew every time he came he would always shoot out gallons of cum, the amount of rounds he had in him varied from person to person. For the Blake in his world, he could only ever last one round with him since he knew all of Yin’s weak points.

And that’s what Yin was afraid of in this situation as well. He was worried that since the person he was fucking was extremely similar to his Blake that he wouldn’t be able to last too much longer. Yin was simply amazed that he could go for even one more round. 

Yin let out a loud, drawn out moan as he felt Blake’s pussy clamp down tight around him once more. From the look on her face he could tell she was getting close. Despite how tight her pussy was Yin could still easily thrust in and out because of the lubrication from her body mixed with his leftover cum from earlier. 

He could feel the head of his cock pounding against her cervix. Yin loved this feeling. He never wanted it to stop, so he dug his fingers into Blake’s hips and proceeded to ram his cock as hard as he could into Blake’s cervix. 

To his surprise, that seemed to drive her absolutely crazy. Her body writhed on the floor as she screamed in pleasure,

“Fuck! Keep going! Just like that! Don’t you dare fucking stop!” Blake moaned. 

Yin followed her orders and kept fucking her at the exact same speed as well as the same intensity. That drove Blake crazier. She moaned over and over as Yin’s cock roughly penetrated her core. Yin was starting to sweat again. He could feel a few drops trickling down his forehead all the way to his nose, where the drops would stay there and shake as Yin fucked Blake, before eventually the drop shook off his nose and landed on Blake’s chest.

After about a half dozen drops of sweat landed on Blake’s chest her entire body contracted and her pussy gripped onto Yin’s cock tighter than ever before. Yin could see that Blake was trying to moan but her body was stopping any noise from getting out. Yin didn’t know what was happening at first but as soon as he felt Blake’s pussy start spasming around his shaft he knew that she was cumming again. 

He tried his best to keep fucking Blake during her orgasm but with everything Blake’s pussy was doing the sensations overloaded Yin and he came as well. 

“Blake! Fuck! I’m cumming again!” 

That was all Yin managed to get out before he shot another huge load of cum deep inside of Blake. This load was just as big as the last one, to both of their surprises, not that they were about to complain. Blake lifted her ass off the ground as her legs tensed up from her orgasm. Yin had a difficult time staying inside of her as she came. At one point his cock slipped out for just a moment and a huge spurt of cum shot out and sprayed across the floor and immediately started seeping into the carpet. After what felt like a lifetime to Yin, he finally finished cumming. He pulled out of Blake and sat on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Blake asked him. 

He gave her a confused look. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m not done yet. Fuck me!” She begged. 

Yin sighed, “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I have another load in me.” 

Blake abruptly sat up and reached her hand down and wrapped it around Yin’s shaft. After giving it a few short but quick strokes he stopped going soft and was completely hard once again.

“You were saying?” She said. 

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Yin shouted. 

*****  
  
By the time Blake was finally satisfied she had cum at least a dozen times. She lost track after her eighth orgasm. Her mind was completely blank. The only thing she could think of was how amazing it felt to be fucked by Yin so many times. She was extremely happy that he was able to go for as long as she wanted. After she finished going through her latest orgasm she looked down and saw that her legs were wrapped around Yin’s ass and she was currently pushing him towards him with her feet, urging him to hold his cock deep inside of her pussy and completely drain the remaining cum in his balls inside.

She was addicted to the feeling of being creampied by Yin. The feeling of his huge cock throbbing and pouring what felt like a literal ocean of cum directly into her womb is one Blake always hoped would never stop, which is part of the reason why she begged Yin to keep fucking her over and over. The only reason Blake was satisfied for the moment was because she could barely move and feel the lower half of her body. She wanted to give herself some time to rest and regain the feeling in her body. 

“God damn! You up for another?” Yin asked. 

Blake reluctantly shook her head. “Not right now. But you better believe that I’ll want to do it again tonight before bed.” 

“If you don’t want to do it again then can you at least let go of me? Otherwise I’ll literally have no choice.” Yin said. 

“Oh, right!” Blake said as she tried to uncross her legs. 

After a few seconds of struggling and several grunts and groans Blake finally managed to separate herself from Yin. Her legs collapsed onto the ground as soon as they were free. She tried moving them. They wouldn’t budge. She then tried moving her arms. Same thing. 

She looked into Yin’s eyes and said sheepishly, “I can’t exactly move right now. Could you lift me up into bed?” 

Yin looked back at her and laughed. “Sure thing.” 

He stood up and grabbed Blake’s arm. He then yanked on it and forced Blake to stand up. He made sure to catch her before she fell again. Once his arm was around her shoulder he slowly walked her over to her bed and gently sat her down on it. He then carefully laid her across the bed and even threw the blanket over her body. 

“Don’t get any weird ideas,” Yin said, “I’m only doing this to hide you from the other two when they get back.” 

Blake smiled. “Either way, I appreciate the gesture.” She pointed to all the cum-covered clothes on the floor and asked Yin, “What are you going to do about that mess?” 

Yin looked back at the mess and said, “Aw fuck. We made quite the mess, didn’t we?” 

Blake giggled, “We sure did. It was worth it though.” 

Yin stood beside Blake’s bed and thought for a moment. A few seconds later it looked like he had an epiphany and said, “I know!” 

“What are you -” Blake cut herself off as she watched Yin grab handfuls of clothes and shove them all underneath Weiss’ bed. 

“There! Perfect!” Yin exclaimed, seemingly proud of himself. 

Blake rolled her eyes and giggled again. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“Look, I don’t have anything to deal with the smell but let me open this window…” Yin stopped speaking as he cracked open the window. “There! Now they won’t know what happened here! So, when do you think you’ll be ready to fuck again?” 

“Look who’s the eager one now.” Blake said. “It’s going to be at least a few hours I think. I want to be able to move my arms before I have sex again, you know?” 

Yin chuckled. “Damn, that bad, huh? Can I at least leave the room so I can find someone else to fuck in the meantime?” He asked. 

Blake nodded. “If it’ll keep you happy and give me a chance to rest, sure. Just make sure you don’t wear yourself out for tonight!” 

“I won’t. I promise. Now, got any good leads!?” 

Blake thought for a moment and then said, “I know! I remember smelling a certain little bunny go into heat a few days ago.”

Yin quickly started grabbing his clothes off of his bed and said, “Thanks! You’re the best Blake!” 


	5. Chapter 5

“A bunny, huh?” Yin said to himself as he made his way down the hall of the dorm building. 

He wished he had asked Blake where to find this supposed bunny girl before she had passed out. Now, Yin had to search all over the massive Beacon Academy campus to find one girl who was maybe horny. As frustrating as it was for Yin, he knew it was either this or nothing. So, he put on a determined face and continued marching through the dorms. 

After completely searching through the building he was in and not finding the bunny girl, Yin went to the dorm building next door and started searching there. At first, the students in the hallway gave him a hard time about being there because this dorm building was for second year students and the uniform he was wearing denoted him as a first year. But, after asserting himself and a handful of semi-violent threats, Yin was able to traverse the rest of the building without further incident. 

He was beginning to lose his motivation by the time he reached the top floor of the building. He started to wonder if Blake had just told him that just so then she could get some time to herself. That was certainly starting to seem more likely than her story of a bunny girl in heat. As Yin climbed the stairs and ascended to the top floor he said to himself, 

“If there’s no bunny girl here I’m just gonna go back to Blake.” 

But, when he put his foot on the top stair he heard a commotion coming from the other end of the hall. It sounded like a group of guys. Yin thought that maybe they knew where they could find this elusive bunny girl. As he made his way down the hall he began to make out what they were saying. 

“Aw, come on Sweetheart. All we’re asking for is a little fun!” 

“I said no, Cardin! Now leave me alone!” A female voice shouted. 

Yin picked up the pace a little. He knew if there was a girl being harassed by a bunch of dudes and he came in and saved the day it would be incredibly easy to win her over and get sex from her. This new plan of his became Yin’s new Plan A. He rolled up the sleeves on his school uniform and made his way around the corner at the end of the hall. 

When he arrived he saw three guys all standing over a girl who was crouching on the ground. All four of them were in various states of dress. The men on the left and right were still wearing undershirts and boxers whereas the guy in the middle was shirtless and was about to take off his boxers. While it was difficult for Yin to see the girl between all of their legs he could make out that she was still wearing her school uniform, however the sleeves of the uniform were torn and were ready to fall off and the jacket was hanging open. It looked like to Yin that the buttons on the uniform had all been torn off, leaving the white dress shirt underneath exposed. 

Yin balled his hands into fists and shouted, “Hey! Leave her alone!” 

The center guy slowly turned around and looked at Yin with hate in his eyes. “And what if I don’t?” He said. Yin recognized his voice from earlier. He figured this must have been Cardin. 

Yin chuckled. “Then I’ll beat the shit outta all of you!” 

“Do you really think you can take all of us?” Cardin asked. 

“If you’re so confident then it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Yin asked. 

Cardin sighed. “You really came at the worst possible time, you know that? Now, we’ll just have to take out our frustrations on you!” 

Yin raised his fists and waited for the three boys to approach him. The two guys beside Cardin turned around and all three of them charged Yin at once. Having grown up in the environment Yin did, dealing with three guys who clearly didn’t know a thing about street fighting was a piece of cake. The fight barely lasted thirty seconds before Cardin and his friends were all lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs in pain and fighting the urge to pass out. 

Yin laughed, “Is that all you guys had? I thought you might have been able to put up a fight. Now I see why it took all three of you to subdue one girl.” 

Cardin glared at Yin and tried to get up but ended up wincing in pain instead. Yin shrugged and stepped over the boys on the ground and offered his hand to the girl. 

“Need a hand?” He asked. 

“Y-Yes, thank you. The girl quietly said as she lightly placed her small hand in Yin’s. 

He gently wrapped his hand around hers and gently pulled her to her feet. As soon as the girl was on her feet Yin noticed the great height difference between them. He figured he must have been at least a whole foot taller than this girl; just the way he liked them. After stepping back over Cardin and his friends and turning the corner the girl seemed to perk up. And when she did Yin audibly gasped. He hadn’t noticed them before because they were pointed down but when the girl became happy her very long, rabbit-like ears sprung upwards, extending out the top of her head. When they were fully extended, they made the girl taller than Yin. 

“Are you the bunny girl Blake was talking about?” Yin asked, his words just falling out of his mouth. 

The girl giggled. “I guess you could say that. I’m a rabbit faunus, yes. And my name is Velvet. How about you?” 

“Oh! I’m Yin! It’s nice to meet you Velvet.” 

Velvet smiled. “Likewise. Thank you for saving me back there.” 

“Oh, it wasn’t any trouble at all. I’m used to dealing with assholes like that.” Yin said. 

“I can tell.” Velvet said, staring at Yin’s muscles. “I haven’t seen you around Beacon before. Are you new here?” 

Yin thought for a moment before saying, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“Dunno, about a couple of weeks now I think.” 

“How do student transfers even work? I mean, what team did they end up putting you on?” Velvet asked, her eyes full of curiosity. 

Yin sighed, getting slightly annoyed with all of Velvet’s questions.  _ Wasn’t this girl supposed to be horny or something? _ He thought to himself. 

“They put me on team RWBY. Uhh… Yang had some business to take care of back home this semester so they let me take her place.” Yin stammered, hoping that lie was believable. He didn’t want to tell Velvet his theory and think he was crazy. That would only hurt his chances of being laid. 

“That would explain how you know Blake. So why did she mention me?” Velvet asked. 

“Oh! I was just looking for new people to meet and she mentioned your name.” Yin quickly explained. 

“Oh… That’s it?” Velvet said, sounding a little disappointed. 

“Pretty much. Why? Were you expecting a different answer?” 

“Well, to be honest.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “The reason those guys stopped me is because they found out I was heading to the bathroom to ‘take care of myself’.” Velvet couldn’t help but blush at her last statement. 

Yin could feel his cock twitch in his pants. “Now when you say ‘take care of yourself’ do you mean -”

Velvet nodded before Yin could finish his sentence. “Yes. They thought that because I was horny that they could get a free pass or something. But even when I’m in heat I’m not that easy!” 

“Of course. But why are you telling me this?” Yin asked, pretending to play dumb. He had a pretty good idea what Velvet was about to say next but wanted her to say it herself. 

Velvet wrapped her other hand around Yin’s wrist and gave him a light tug. “Come with me and you’ll find out.” 

She giggled as she started leading Yin to a destination unknown to him. The entire time Velvet was leading him, Yin was staring at her ass. With her school skirt the way it was, half torn and barely holding on, he could see her white panties tightly clinging to her tight ass. Even from what Yin could see he could tell that her panties were being eaten by her ass crack. So much of her ass cheek was exposed just from how much her panties had disappeared into her ass. With every step Velvet took Yin had to resist the urge to grab a handful of her tight ass. 

It became more difficult for Yin to resist the more they walked. Every step Velvet took was hypnotizing him. He quickly memorized the way her ass swung from side to size with each step. He let out a soft groan as more of her panties disappeared into her ass. It looked like she was wearing a thong at this point. Yin felt his cock grow even harder in his pants. He had to clench and unclench his hands over and over to distract them so they wouldn’t latch onto Velvet. 

“Doesn’t that get uncomfortable?” Yin asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Velvet asked without looking back at Yin as she continued leading him.

“Your panties, they’re totally riding up your ass.” Yin stated. 

Velvet stopped for a moment and wiggled her ass. “It doesn’t get uncomfortable at all. Do you like what you see?” 

Yin was speechless for a moment. He was surprised about how forward this innocent-looking girl was being. He wasn’t about to complain though. “I absolutely love what I see. Can I touch it?” 

Velvet looked back to him and said, “Not yet, you have to wait just a bit longer. Alright?” 

She winked at him and started walking again. Yin’s cock strained against his pants and boxers. He wanted nothing more than to fuck this bunny’s tight, round ass right here in the hallway. But, if all he had to do was wait a bit longer and she’d let him then Yin figured he could do at least that much for her. 

After descending down several flights of stairs and crossing the school campus into the main building. Velvet started leading Yin up another flight of stairs. Yin looked up under Velvet’s skirt while she was above him and nearly came in his pants. Her panties were riding up so much that they had started digging into her pussy. The outer folds of Velvet’s hairless pussy were exposed as her panties were now only covering the inner slit along with her holes. Also from this angle, Yin could see just how wet she was. 

Saying Velvet was wet was an understatement. Yin had no idea how he didn’t notice how horny she was before. Her arousal was leaking out of her pussy and dripping down her thighs like crazy. Yin was concerned that Velvet had left a trail that someone could follow right to them and interrupt whatever it was she had planned for the two of them. As soon as Yin noticed Velvet’s wetness all he could hear was the sound of her thighs squishing together. That noise alone caused precum to start leaking out of Yin’s cock. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait until he would grab Velvet and fuck her right there in the middle of the school hallway. 

“Are we almost there?” Yin impatiently asked. 

Velvet giggled. “Yes. Trust me, it’ll be well-worth the wait!” 

They continued climbing the stairs until they reached the third floor of the building where Velvet led her down the hall until they reached a washroom. Velvet looked up and down the hallway, presumably to make sure nobody was watching them. After that was done, Velvet opened the door and yanked Yin inside. 

“Close the door and lock it!” Velvet ordered. 

Yin did as she said before examining their surroundings. He and Velvet were standing in a somewhat spacious washroom. It only had one toilet along with a sink and mirror. However, there was enough open space for both of them to move around freely without bumping into each other or anything else in the room, as long as they were careful. 

“Are you going to tell me why you -” 

Yin was cut off as Velvet turned around and planted her lips on his. Still a bit shocked at her forwardness, it took Yin a second to reciprocate. Once he regained his composure Yin started hungrily kissing Velvet back. He opened his mouth between each kiss and pressed his tongue against her lips. Velvet was more than happy to part her lips and accept Yin’s warm, wet tongue into her mouth. 

The two of them stood in the middle of the washroom and continued making out as if it was going to be the last thing either of them did. Yin placed one of his hands on the back of Velvet’s head and pushed her face hard against his. She mirrored this action and started pushing on the back of Yin’s head. Doing that made it difficult for both of them to breathe, but they didn’t really care. All they cared about was feeling each other’s tongues wrestling for dominance in Velvert’s mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Yin and Velvet to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen. All it did was impair their respective judgements and allow them to get even more lost in the feeling of each other’s bodies pressed against one another. Velvet let out a soft moan as she felt Yin’s erection grind against her crotch. 

Her head had been swimming in lust all day due to her being in heat. And that feeling only amplified once Velvet met Yin. Not only did she find him to be incredibly handsome, but she also loved how kind he was when he saved her from Cardin and his friends. She thought the way he beat up those guys was incredibly hot. Now, she wanted those same strong hands to absolutely ruin her.

Velvet moaned again as she felt Yin finally grab a big handful of her ass. She started rubbing her crotch back against Yin as he squeezed her ass over and over again. It didn’t take long for Velvet to feel her wetness transfer over to Yin’s pants. Without looking she knew there had to be a massive stain on the front of his pants all over the crotch. The thought of seeing Yin walk down the halls of Beacon with that stain turned Velvet on even more. That stain would be proof of what they did in this bathroom, that he belonged to her. Velvet moaned louder and started grinding herself against Yin as hard as she could. 

As embarrassing as it was to Yin, he felt like he was about to cum in his pants just from how hard Velvet was rubbing against him. Even after all the time Blake made him cum not even an hour ago his cock was ready to burst once again. As much as he needed to pull away in order to preserve himself, he couldn’t risk looking like less of a man in front of Velvet. For all he knew, she would get so turned off by his pathetic performance that she would immediately go and find a new partner. 

Yin focused all of his frustrations in Velvet’s ass, roughly grabbing and kneading the spongey flesh, digging his fingers as far into her ass as he could, causing her to moan once more. Hearing and feeling Velvet moan into his mouth and against his tongue drove Yin crazy. He couldn’t believe it, but he was seriously about to cum from some kissing and over-the-clothes grinding. This was going to be the most pathetic performance of his life. 

At least, that’s what he thought until Velvet suddenly pulled away from him. Both of them began breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths as soon as they could. 

“Why’d you stop?” Yin asked in between breaths. 

“I need more.” Velvet growled. 

Before Yin could reply Velvet already had a hand on his chest and she was pushing him back until his back hit the wall behind him. 

“What’s gonna happen now?” Yin asked. 

“I need your fucking cock in my mouth.” Velvet said as she started squatting down. 

As she lowered herself, something ruffled out of the inside of her uniform jacket and fell onto the ground. When Yin first looked at it it looked like an oversized carrot, but he knew it couldn’t have been that because the sound it made when it hit the ground was hard rubber slapping against the tiled floor of the bathroom. He took a closer look at it and noticed the stem of the ‘carrot’ was far too phallic-shaped to be a regular carrot. 

“Is that a carrot dildo?” Yin wondered aloud. 

Velvet nodded. “Yeah. I was planning to fuck myself with that dildo in this specific bathroom because I know nobody comes in here. But, since I now have a real cock I don’t need to use a fake one, do I?” 

Yin grinned at her, “No you don’t.” 

Velvet giggled again as she quickly unzipped Yin’s pants. She could feel her wetness all over the front of them. She smirked as she imagined him walking through the halls with these stained pants. Velvet became even more wet imagining it again. She yanked down Yin’s pants all the way to the floor in a single motion. She then gripped her fingers along the waistband of his boxers and didn’t waste another second pulling those down as well. 

Velvet let out a loud gasp as Yin’s manhood sprung free and tapped against her chin. She went cross-eyed to look directly at the tip of his cock as it stood a little more than an inch away from her face. The cock in front of her was much larger than any cock, real or fake, that Velvet had seen before. She loved how long and thick it was. She wasn’t actually sure if she could wrap her mouth around the tip and fit it down her throat. She whimpered in delight at the thought of Yin repeatedly slamming his massive thing down her throat, using her like a fuck doll. 

Velvet grabbed Yin’s shaft with her right hand and tightened her grip around it, causing him to groan softly. She then licked her lips and brought her face slightly closer to Yin’s tip and parted her lisp while she slowly stroked him up and down. 

“Fuck! Quit teasing me!” Yin growled. 

“Oh? What if I like teasing you though?” Velvet asked, barely able to hold herself back from devouring Yin’s cock. 

“Then - fuck! You’re gonna have a real messy problem all over your face in a second!” Yin warned. 

Velvet nearly came from Yin’s confession. She loved the effect she was having on him. As much as she wanted him to cum on her face right then and there she desperately needed to have a taste of him before he was spent. So, Velvet opened her mouth as far as she could and swallowed the first third of Yin’s cock, causing him to moan loudly once again. 

“Shit! Fuck! Your mouth feels amazing!” Yin moaned. 

Velvet mumbled something onto Yin’s cock that he couldn’t quite make out. But he didn’t really care what she had to say because he was too busy focusing on not cumming too fast. Doing that was much easier said than done though. In addition to being right on the edge from before, Velvet seemed to know the exact right places to lick Yin or otherwise caress him with her tongue to drive him crazy. Velvet started by pressing her tongue against the underside of Yin’s gland and stroking her tongue back and forth against it while at the same time tightening her lips around the rest of his hand and sucking it as hard as she could, creating a vacuum around it. 

“God! Let me fuck your mouth!” Yin desperately groaned. 

Velvet couldn’t deny him his request. She needed to feel his thick shaft pounding the back of her throat, bruising it, making her feel like the whore she was. She loosened her lips just a bit around Yin and he instantly thrusted his hips forward and plunged as much of his shaft down Velvet’s throat as possible. 

To his surprise, she took his entire length with ease, her throat suddenly expanding to accommodate the length and girth of Yin’s shaft. Once his cock was down Velvet’s throat, Yin grabbed the sides of her head and started thrusting in and out of her mouth. He didn’t bother starting slow. He had a good feeling that this girl didn’t want him to go slow either. 

Yin was absolutely right about that. As soon as he started thrusting, Velvet began bobbing her head back and forth, trying to keep pace with his thrusting. It was easy for Velvet to keep up at first. However, Yin quickly picked up his pace and not only fucked her throat faster, but also much harder. It didn’t take long for Velvet to lose her rhythm and fall to the mercy of Yin’s brutal facial assault. All she could do was sit there on her knees in front of Yin as he relentlessly pounded her mouth over and over again, desperate for some sort of release. 

After a few more thrusts his breathing picked up. Yin’s breaths became much heavier and labored and much more erratic. And his thrusts matched his breathing. He was losing his rhythm fucking Velvet’s throat and had started jerking his hips back and forth depending on what part of his cock needed more pleasure at that moment. 

“Fuck! Velvet! You’re gonna make me cum! I’m gonna cum in your fucking mouth!” Yin moaned. 

Upon hearing that Velvet started bobbing her head up and down Yin’s cock as fast as she could. The excess saliva her mouth had produced was coating Yin’s cock, making it easier for her to suck him. She was in love with the feeling of Yin’s cock throbbing and swelling up in her mouth as he got ready to cum. Velvet rubbed her thighs together as she could feel his balls twitch against her chin. Any moment she knew she was about to feel and taste Yin’s hot load flood into her mouth. Yin had pulled his cock back just a bit so only the upper half of his shaft was in Velvet’s mouth. He wanted her to taste his seed, to stuff her mouth full of his essence. He wanted to see what she looked like with cum leaking down her chin and onto her chest. 

“Here it comes! Fuck!” Yin groaned at the top of his lungs. 

Not even a moment after he said that Velvet felt Yin’s cock swell so much that it made her jaw sore and then he came. Velvet squealed as the first rope of cum Yin shot out filled her mouth almost entirely. The second rope caused Velvet’s cheeks to stretch to the point where she swore they were going to tear open. She tried her best to swallow the cum in her mouth before the next load came pouring in but Yin’s cum was coming in too fast for her to keep up. After successfully swallowing most of the first load Velvet couldn’t keep up and was forced to let the rest of the cum pour out of her mouth and leak down her chin. After the third and fourth shots of cum the leak of cum coming out of Velvet’s mouth became a torrent. Thick trails of hot, sticky cum flowed down Velvet’s face and fell onto her school uniform and stained it. By the time Yin had finished cumming, Velvet could feel his cum seeping through her jacket as well as her blouse and touch her bare skin. 

She pulled her mouth off of Yin’s cock and made an audible popping noise and said, “I need you to fuck me.” 

Yin took a deep breath and said, “Can you give me a minute? It may still be hard but I’m way too sensitive to go another round right now.” 

Velvet stood up and growled at Yin. He couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by the smaller girl. He could see the look of pure lust in her eyes. It was a look he had only seen in men, specifically his Blake, when they  _ needed _ sex. Yin knew what was about to come after seeing that same look in Velvet’s eyes. 

“If I fuck you now then I might finish too fast.” Yin warned. 

Velvet started undressing and said, “Good. That means I’ll get bred faster.” 

“Bred. As in, like, getting pregnant?” Yin asked, not believing what she was saying. 

Velvet ripped her skirt down her legs and said, “Of course. What the fuck else would I mean!?” 

Yin chuckled and took a step back.  _ This girl is a bit intense _ . He thought to himself. Looking at Velvet and how fast she was undressing herself, he knew she was being completely serious. She really did want him to impregnate her. Yin figured since he was going to be back in his own world soon enough he might as well give Velvet what she wanted. 

He grabbed the base of his dick and said, “You sure you want this cock to breed you?” 

Velvet took off the last of her clothes and said, “Yes! Now come over here and fuck me against this bathroom wall like you fucking mean it!” 

Velvet rested her hands against the wall of the washroom opposite of the toilet and spread her legs as far as she could. Yin groaned in delight as he saw Velvet’s wetness coating her thighs and dripping down her legs. She was more than ready to be fucked. Yin tried his best to ignore how sensitive his cock was as he made his way behind Velvet in between her thighs. Even with his cock more than a half foot away he could feel the intense heat emanating from her pussy. It was much more intense than he was used to with other women. He wondered if this is what it meant when a faunus girl was in heat. He never thought the term was meant to be taken so literally. 

“What are you waiting for!? Fuck me already!” Velvet screamed. 

Yin didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped the base of his shaft and guided it to Velvet’s pussy. He rubbed himself against her soaking wet entrance a few times, trying to get himself used to feeling her pussy against him. 

“STOP TEASING ME!” Velvet yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Yin jumped in surprise, which caused his cock to move from where it was and instead rest against Velvet’s other hole. Wanting to satisfy her, Yin abruptly shoved his cock into Velvet’s asshole.   
“WRONG HOLE!” Velvet shouted. “FUCK MY PUSSY! KNOCK ME UP LIKE THE FUCK BUNNY I AM!”  
Yin jumped again and pulled his cock out of her ass, despite how amazing it felt. He didn’t expect such an innocent-looking girl to be so adamant about wanting to get fucked. Then again, in his experience it was always the innocent girls who were the biggest freaks in bed. He followed Velvet’s order and effortlessly slid the entire length of his cock inside of Velvet’s pussy. Yin was only tryin to get the head in but because Velvet was so wet the rest of his dick accidentally slid in as well. 

“FUCK YES! THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING NEED!” Velvet cried. 

Before Yin could get a good rhythm with fucking Velvet she had started thrusting her hips back against Yin. The moment she started thrusting back Yin knew it was going to be incredibly difficult not to cum too quickly. The wet walls of her pussy were tightly gripping his shaft and constantly clenching and unclenching themselves around him. It didn’t take Yin long to realize that the walls of her pussy were contracting in the rhythm of Velvet’s heartbeat. When he started fucking her faster, her walls would constrict and unconstrict faster and would subsequently slow down when he had to rest for a minute. Yin loved feeling Velvet’s heart rate go up as he fucked her faster. He loved knowing that she was feeling as good as he was. 

Yin clenched his teeth and kept fucking Velvet at the same fast pace. He could feel the familiar ache in his balls letting him know he was getting close but was trying his best to ignore it. He tried thinking about something else to take his mind off of how amazing Velvet’s pussy was. He thought of all the people in the hallway right outside of their washroom and how anyone walking by must have known what was happening in this room. With how loud Velvet was moaning, Yin wouldn’t have been surprised if she woke up Blake from her nap. Yin thought of the potential consequences if a teacher caught the two of them in here. He knew he didn’t have Whittaker’s money to get out of trouble so he knew he would most likely be facing expulsion. He then began to wonder how that would work since he technically wasn’t an enrolled student at this school. Registered student or not, Yin knew he would be kicked off of the school grounds and have nowhere to live in this world. 

Yin’s cock became so much more sensitive as he fully realized the danger of the situation he was in. As much as he wanted to cum inside of Velvet; both to relieve the increasing ache in his balls and to get themselves out of this situation as soon as possible, he didn’t want to stop fucking Velvet even more. 

He had never fucked a girl with such a lewd pussy before. It was constantly leaking with arousal to the point of creating a small puddle on the floor underneath her. Not only that, but Velvet’s pussy felt amazing as well. It was almost as if his cock was made for her cunt. It perfectly gripped his shaft without leaving any room to spare inside of her. When Yin thrusted his cock all the way inside of Velvet his cock just barely kissed her cervix. He couldn’t help but moan every time his cock head touched it. It felt amazing against his extremely sensitive head. 

“God, Velvet your pussy is amazing!” Yin groaned. 

“Shut the fuck up and keep fucking me!” Velvet growled as she started thrusting her hips even harder against him. 

Yin had to lock his knees just to keep himself standing with how hard Velvet was slamming her hips into him. It felt like to him that she was actively trying to knock him over. He retaliated by trying to match her force. Yin grabbed onto Velvet’s hips and slammed his cock into her as hard as he could. 

“FUCK YES! THAT’S FUCKING IT!” Velvet moaned at the top of her lungs. 

“Yeah, you like that? You like me slamming my fucking cock into your slutty little cunt?” Yin groaned. 

“I FUCKING LOVE IT!” 

The only sounds coming from the washroom were the wet sounds of Yin thrusting his cock in and out of Velvet along with the sounds of the two of them moaning at the top of their lungs. It didn’t take much more thrusting for Yin to feel his second orgasm quickly start to arrive. As soon as he felt it coming it was too late to stop. 

“Fuck! Velvet I’m gonna cum!” He groaned. 

“DO IT! CUM INSIDE OF ME! I NEED TO FEEL YOU FILLING ME UP! I NEED TO FEEL YOUR CUM IMPREGNATING ME!” Velvet cried at the top of her lungs. 

Yin kept thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his orgasm so he instead focused on making himself feel as good as possible. One more thrust and Yin rammed his cock as hard as he could against Velvet and pinned her against the wall as he flooded her pussy with just as much cum as he shot into her mouth. Even after all the rounds he went with Blake Yin was amazed that he still had so much cum left in him. 

“I LOVE IT!” Velvet cried, “I CAN FEEL YOU IMPREGNATING ME! I’VE NEVER HAD THIS MUCH CUM IN ME BEFORE! FUCK!” 

Yin could feel Velvet’s body shaking like crazy against him. He could also feel her pussy clamping down onto his cock like a vice. It then felt to him like it was trying to pull his cock deeper into Velvet, as if to ensure that he definitely got her pregnant. After Yin fired the first two ropes of cum in Velvet’s pussy the rest he shot squeezed out past the base of his cock, out of Velvet, and fell onto the floor. Even after Yin felt like he was finished cumming he could still feel cum leaking out of his cock into Velvet. It seemed to never end. Yin thought that Velvet certainly wouldn’t have minded if he never stopped cumming. 

However, Yin only had so much cum to unload into Velvet. Once he was completely finished he slowly pulled out of her. He kept his hands on her hips because he knew with how much her body was still trembling after her orgasm that she wouldn’t be able to stand if he let go. Once he was completely out of her, Velvet moaned and Yin watched as a thick rope of cum shot out of her pussy and fell onto the puddle of cum already on the floor. 

Both of them were breathing very heavily. Yin more so because of all the rounds he had to endure earlier on top of the two just now. As much as he loved fucking Velvet and how much he loved how much of a freak she was, Yin just didn’t have it in him to fuck Velvet again, at least right now.   
“Again.” Velvet growled.

Yin laughed out loud. “You’re crazy. I’m completely spent. There’s absolutely no fuckin’ way I can go again. I can already feel my dick gettin’ soft.”   
“Well then, I just have to make sure that it doesn’t get soft.” Velvet said as she started pushing herself back against Yin’s cock. 

He groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Fuck Velvet! I’m being serious! I really can’t go another round! If you’d like, I can give you my number and we can arrange something tomorrow.” 

Velvet had stopped listening to Yin. She was too focused on getting his cock back inside of her. Although, that was much easier said than done for Velvet as by the time she had lined up the head of Yin’s cock with her pussy it was already only half erect. But she was about to let that stop her. Velvet reached around behind her and felt around until she was able to wrap her hand around Yin’s shaft. She then pushed his cock forward as she also pushed her hips backwards until she forced Yin back inside of her. 

“Ah fuck!” Yin abruptly gasped. 

His cock had never been so sensitive before. Velvet had only pushed half of his cock back inside of her when his hips started shaking from the intense pleasure. Not wanting to look like he was going to fall over at any moment, Yin grabbed onto Velvet’s hips and started thrusting forward, as much as he didn’t want to. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Velvet moaned as she started matching his thrusts. 

Yin couldn’t believe what he was thinking. For the first time in his life he had an extremely hot girl willing to fuck his brains out and he didn’t want any part of it. He only hoped at this point that after Velvet was done with him that he would be able to fuck Blake again sometime this week. But from the way his cock was feeling, how every slight movement against Velvet’s wet pussy sent another painful jolt of pleasure through his entire body, it was looking doubtful. 

“Shit! Oh fuck! You’re so fucking tight Velvet!” Yin loudly moaned. 

“Fuck me harder! Grab my fucking ears and drill your goddamn cock into my fucking womb!” Velvet moaned. 

Yin followed her orders without thinking about it. He grabbed the base of her large rabbit ears and held them together in one hand as he kept the other hand on Velvet’s waist. He then drove his now-fully-erect cock as deep as he could inside of Velvet.

Yin surprised himself and possibly Velvet as well for when he did bury his entire length in Velvet this time it didn’t stop at the entrance to her womb,he managed to push his cock all the way through and actually penetrate Velvet’s womb, causing her to shriek in pleasure. 

“FUCK! YES! THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING NEEDED!” Velvet cried at the top of her lungs. 

Yin decided not to warn her to be quiet because with how horny she was she wouldn’t have listened to him anyway. So, Yin continued to hold onto Velvet’s ears and hip and repeatedly drive his cock in and out of Velvet’s womb. Feeling her womb tightly wrap around the head of his cock like a vice was far too intense for Yin to handle right now. He was going to cum again. 

“Fuck! Velvet! I’m gonna -”

“CUM IN MY FUCKING PUSSY! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR HUGE FUCKING DICK!” Velvet screamed. 

Yin clenched his eyes shut and grunted loudly as he held the head of his cock in Velvet’s womb and came. He was surprised to find out that he still had a fair amount of cum to shoot into Velvet. This load wasn’t quite as big as his previous loads but he still shot enough cum to slightly expand her stomach with cum. 

Feeling Yin cum made Velvet cum as well. She moaned at the top of her lungs as her entire body trembled violently from pleasure. Yin looked at her and saw that her fingers and toes had curled into balls as her hips were shaking so much that Yin had to make an effort to stay inside of Velvet in order to not accidentally slip out of her and thereby face her horny wrath for exiting too early. 

Yin could barely keep himself standing as he held his cock in place inside Velvet’s pussy. He started gently easing himself out of her when Velvet whipped her hand back and slapped it onto Yin’s wrist and growled, 

“We’re not fucking done yet.” 

“Velvet. I can’t. My dick can’t take anymore.” Yin said plainly. 

“We’ll see about that.” Velvet said as she started moving her hips back and forth again. 

“FUCK!” Yin shouted. 

Even though Velvet had just started moving again he knew he was about to cum again already. He couldn’t help it. Velvet had his cock in a near-constant state of orgasm, and Yin knew it would stay that way for as long as he was inside of her. Every time he tried to pull out Velvet would slam her hips back against him and force Yin to keep his cock inside of her. He thought about just pulling out of Velvet right now and just running away from her. But, Yin knew that even if he  _ could _ run in his condition, Velvet would know where he was going. Yin couldn’t really stay somewhere else until she forgot about him because he had nowhere to stay other than team RWBY’s dorm room. 

His only hope was that Velvet would be satisfied soon. As painful as it was, Yin decided to give Velvet one final push with everything he had. Give her one more orgasm to hopefully satisfy her. He began fucking her so fast and hard that his cock was going in and out of her womb with each thrust, violently penetrating her, and Velvet seemed to love it. 

Yin gripped Velvet’s ears as tight as he could as he clawed into her hip and tried to maintain that same level of aggression fucking her.

“ARGH! FUCK!” Yin shouted. He moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“FUCK YES! THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING NEED YIN! POUND MY TIGHT LITTLE RABBIT CUNT LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!” Velvet shouted as she tried to match Yin’s thrusts with her hips. 

“FUCK! Velvet I’m cumming again!” Yin moaned. 

“YES! OH FUCK YES!” Velvet moaned. 

After a few more thrusts Yin let out a loud, anguished cry and came one more time deep inside of Velvet. He once again filled her womb directly with a hot, thick load of cum. The only thing keeping Yin standing right now was his own willpower and his desire to get out of this bathroom and rest.

Velvet could feel Yin starting to pull out and moved her ass backwards to stay inside of him, but she ended up moving so far back that she started to push him over. Since Yin lacked the strength to keep both himself and Velvet upright with just his legs they both fell over onto the ground. 

“Ow!” Yin said as his ass slammed against the hard floor. 

Before he could react, Yin could feel Velvet riding him while he was laying on the ground. 

“Ah! Fuck! Stop! No more! I can’t take it anymore! Your pussy feels too fucking good!” Yin groaned. 

“Too bad! I still need your goddamn cock, Yin! I’m a bunny and you bet your fucking ass I’m gonna hop on your cock!” Velvet moaned. 

Yin writhed on the ground in pain. All of the pleasure he had felt before it was entirely replaced with pain. He tried leaning up and pushing her off of him but Velvet had such a strong grip on him that he couldn’t move her no matter how hard he tried. All Yin could do was lay there and let her do what she wanted. 

Velvet placed her hands on his chest and started riding him as fast as she could. Yin looked up and saw that she had a look of pure lust on her face as she rode him. Her mouth was hanging open and her tongue was lolling out down her cheek and there was a copious amount of drool trickling down her cheek and going down her chin. Yin winced as he felt the first drop of her saliva fall onto his stomach. Every part of his body was feeling incredibly sensitive from having fucked Velvet so much. 

“Argh! Are you almost done yet!?” Yin groaned. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Almost! Just! A little! Ah! More! Fuck!” Velvet moaned as she rode Yin even faster. 

He had no idea how he was still hard. He thought the tightness of Velvet’s pussy around his shaft was keeping all of the blood there and keeping it hard. He winced again as he felt himself about to cum again. He didn’t even know if he had anymore cum left for Velvet. They were both about to find out. 

“FUCK! YES! I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” Velvet screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“God damn it! Me too!” Yin groaned. 

Velvet moaned loudly again as she slammed her entire body weight onto him, forcing his cock to penetrate her womb once again. At that moment Yin came. Somehow he still had another couple of ropes left to shoot right into her womb. Velvet’s entire body shook and quivered violently as she came again. 

Velvet collapsed on top of Yin and started breathing heavily. This was his chance. Yin pushed Velvet off of him and slowly stood up. He was surprised he still had enough strength left to stand. Once he determined he still had enough strength to stand on his own he walked over to the paper towel dispenser and started gathering a huge wad of it when Velvet spoke. “What are you doing?” She weakly asked. 

“What does it look like? We need to clean up and get out of here before anyone finds us.” 

“But I want to keep fucking you! I’m still not completely satisfied.” She said, her voice weak. 

“I would love to keep fucking you. Trust me, I really do. But I just can’t go another round right now. I fucked Blake a whole bunch before finding you.” Yin explained as he started cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

“I don’t care! I’m still horny!” Velvet whined. 

Yin sighed, “I guess I can’t keep up with a faunus in heat. Maybe some other time. Don’t you have that carrot you can use on yourself?” 

Velvet looked a little disappointed. “I guess. But it’s not the same as a real cock. I never knew before now how amazing a real cock would feel!”   
Yin raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you talking about? Are you saying you’ve never had sex before?” 

Velvet nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. Too many horndogs only interested in getting it on with a ‘horny bunny’, like Cardin and his friends. I think you’d understand why I wouldn’t want to have sex with them.” 

“But, your hymen. It was -” 

“Broken? Yes, it was. I go  _ really _ hard on my toys.” Velvet said, blushing.

Like this one right here? ” Yin asked as he picked up Velvet’s carrot and handed it to her. 

She grabbed it as soon as she felt it touch her hand. She then brought it to her face, flipped a switch, and moved it down to her pussy. She moaned as the carrot started vibrating against her pussy. 

Yin finished dressing himself and said, “Next time we meet I’ll be sure you won’t have to use that carrot!” 

Velvet moaned and said, “You’ll make a wonderful daddy, Yin!” 

Yin left the washroom unsure how to feel about that statement. He was glad that she seemed more than happy to fuck him again but the next time they met he would make sure he was well-rested and ready to go. He also hoped that he didn’t have to stay in this world for so long as to have to actually deal with Velvet’s pregnancy. 


End file.
